


Hourglass Turns

by setaxis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (kinda more queerplatonic than actual romance like at no point do they say they love each other), Circus, Fae & Fairies, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Racism, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/pseuds/setaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiumin, a circus boy, has always felt the call of the wild. He's drawn into the forest and there finds Lay. They are from two different worlds, but that doesn't stop them falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The poem at the end is also part of [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Tzm-aRSEy8) . This was written for the sncj reverse big bang and the beautiful artwork that I was allowed to write for is over at that [page](http://sncj-reversebb.livejournal.com/26076.html)

.

 

Cautiously Minseok draws back the flaps of the tent he shares with Jongdae and slips out into the bright morning sunshine. The circus looks deserted. The flags on the top of the big top flutter in the breeze but everything is else is still. Even the animals lie dormant in their cages. It’s eerie. Minseok is used to the hustle and bustle of the night – performers clamouring for space in the dressing room, the crowds chattering loudly in excitement, the place alive with sound and colour – and no matter how many times he’s done this it never gets any less strange.

Shaking off the sense of unease like a snake shedding its skin, Minseok quickly makes his way through the tents to the edge of the woods. He doesn’t want to risk any of his fellow circus members waking up to see him sneaking out. They don’t like the forest. Minseok’s not sure whether even his friends have a reason why they won’t go near it or whether it's superstition talking.

He reaches the first tree quickly and runs his hand across the rough bark. He always does it. The feel of it underneath his fingers is cool and calming and it grounds him He's not Minseok the tumbler out here, peforming monkey number two, he's just Minseok.

Just Minseok grins widely and breaks out into a run. He dodges through the trees, spinning round some. He jumps over tree roots and rolls under branches and just runs. He runs and runs and runs until his lungs and legs are burning and he can't run any more. Then he flops down on the mossy forest floor with a laugh and pants heavily.

He never has any plan when he runs. He loves it. No thinking, just adrenaline and the wind against his face and the blur of the trees as he rushes past. Nevertheless, there's a spot in the woods that keeps drawing Minseok back. It’s not particularly special – a stony brook in the middle of a small glade – but more often than not Minseok finds his feet leading him there.

There's something different in his glade today, Minseok can feel it. There’s been a shift in the air. It’s strange. He can’t quite pin point what’s different exactly but there is something. He doesn’t feel scared or threatened, merely on edge, anxious, in anticipation of something that might not even come.

Shaking his head he takes off his shoes and leggings and wanders down to the brook, hoping that the feel of the cold water between his toes will soothe this odd anxiety. Gently he settles himself down on the bank swing his feet over to dip them into the stream. He sighs in contentment.

He giggles slightly to himself as he kicks his legs, watching how the light breaks through the droplets hung in the air.

Through the shimmering cascade something catches his eye. It’s bright and it won’t keep still.

There’s a white shape that slinking through the trees. Minseok can’t really focus on it, but he knows it’s there. A bright flash behind a branch here, a wisp of white tail there – a spectre that seems to be just out of Minseok’s vision.

Minseok’s still not scared, though. He can’t explain why, but he isn’t.

Then the creature turns into the dappled light of the glade. Its head glows, light reflecting off the glistening horn in the middle of its forehead. Minseok’s breath catches in his throat.

It’s a unicorn.

Slowly, inexorably it seems to Minseok, the unicorn approaches the brook and lowers its head to drink. Minseok stares, fascinated, as the tip of its horn skims the surface of the water. He doesn’t dare move, terrified that it would notice him and flee. His limbs are petrified. He can’t even bring himself to blink, so captivated is he by the sight before him.

He almost starts when the beast suddenly rears its head, the stream of water flung upwards by its horn making a momentary rainbow, but controls himself. It gives a soft whinny and glides back into the shelter of the surrounding trees.

As he watches the last flick of the creature’s tail disappear into the gloom Minseok realises he’s been holding his breath the whole time and he scrambles back from the ledge, gasping for breath.

What did he just see? God, maybe he’s really crazy, just like they always said he was. There’s no way. Unicorns aren’t real. It can’t have been real.

“It’s okay, Minseok.” He gasps. “It’s okay. You’re not crazy. It’s the woods, that’s all. Too much time in the woods.”

Except Minseok isn’t sure he believes that.

Xxx

It's a while before Minseok manages to get back to the circus. The first time he'd tried to stand his legs had given out under him and he'd crashed back down, tears pricking his eyes. When he'd finally managed to get to his feet the trek back had been long and laborious. Every limb had felt heavy and his movements were sluggish and weak. He'd had to lean on the trees for support, stumbling between one and the other like a babe newly learnt to walk, and Minseok feels his face burn with shame. It's a far cry from his earlier race through the forest.

When he arrives the sun has already started to set. Minseok curses under his breath. It's late. They'll have already started setting up the big top for tonight's performance so there's no way he will be able to sneak in unnoticed now. As predicted, as soon as he steps out from behind one of the packing crates he’s spotted by Baekhyun.

Baekhyun marches up to him, livid, and instinctively Minseok shies away, curls in on himself. Luckily Baekhyun doesn't notice his flinch. Minseok doesn't want to offend his friends but he can’t help his instincts – they were lessons hard learnt.

"Do you know how worried we were?" Baekhyun snaps. "Do you know how worried _Jongdae_ was? He's practically hysterical! Where the hell were you?"

"I went to one of the villages along the forest's edge." Minseok lies smoothly. "It was farther away than I thought."

His lie is pretty weak, as lies go – Minseok has no reason to go to any of those villages – but Baekhyun seems to buy it. He launches into a tirade about knowing your limits and not scaring people and it makes Minseok realise that for all his sassy attitude Baekhyun is more innocent than he seems. He smiles fondly as he allows Baekhyun to drag him the big top. He’s so lucky to have friends like him.

xxx

Minseok is distracted all through his routine. His balance is shot too. He can feel it. He’s just lucky he’s not scheduled to perform with Tao on the high ropes today, or the consequences might have been higher than losing a bit of applause. You can’t afford to be careless up there.

The other members notice. Tao gives Minseok’s hand a squeeze as he passes and Chanyeol is even more obnoxious in an obvious attempt to make Minseok feel better. It works somewhat. Minseok manages to muster a weak smile and an “I’m okay, just tired” for all of them at least, even if he’s really, really not.

All he wants to do is curl up in his bunk, go to sleep and forget today even happened, but Jongdae doesn’t give him the option. As soon as Jongdae’s set is over he grabs Minseok by the elbow and gently leads him back to the exit.

“Minseok’s not feeling well.” He calls over his shoulder. “I’ll take him back to our tent.”

Nobody objects, which goes to show Minseok’s lie wasn’t fooling anyone this time. He winces. He must look as bad as he feels. They make their way back to their tent in silence. Jongdae’s hand is warm and comforting at Minseok’s elbow and he leans into it, needing the reassurance of Jongdae’s solid presence.

Minseok’s reprieve only lasts until the tent however. Then Jongdae rounds on him and takes Minseok’s biceps in his hands, squeezing gently.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” The concern in Jongdae’s eyes is bright and painful and it makes Minseok’s chest ache.

Minseok looks away. “There’s nothing wrong.” He mumbles weakly.

“I know you know I don’t believe that. I’ve known you far too long to fall for that cute face of yours.” Jongdae deadpans. “But if you really don’t want to tell me I can’t force you.”

“You know me well.” Minseok’s lips twitch in amusement.

“ Sometimes I think too well.” Jongdae sighs. “I’m here if you need it.”

“Thank you.”

Jongdae gives Mineok’s arms a quick final squeeze and makes his way to his side of the tent. Minseok reaches up instinctively to rub at his arms. They’re cold without the warmth of Jongdae’s palms to warm them.

Once again silence falls over them. It’s not quite comfortable. Minseok can feel the palpable undercurrent of Jongdae’s worry - brassy and sweet at the same time – and his own troubled mind is restless and active.

It takes Minseok longer than usual to change into his nightclothes. Every limb is heavy, stiff and uncooperative. When he finally finishes he looks over to Jongdae’s side of the tent and sees a lump in the bed sheets already, gently moving up and down in time with his breathing. Minseok snorts. He knows Jongdae’s not asleep already – just waiting for Minseok to crawl in with him like he would in their old circuses.

Minseok glances over to his bed. This place is not like his old circus and he’d promised himself he wasn’t going to depend on Jongdae so much anymore – not now that they’ve found EXO circus – but his empty sheets look so unappealing next to the warmth of Jongdae’s bed. He bites his lip. One night can’t hurt. He tiptoes over to Jongdae’s bed, lifts up the sheets and crawls in beside his friend.

Immediately he’s engulfed by the full force of Jongdae’s hug.

“Knew you’d give in.” He hears.

“No need to be smug about it.” Minseok grumps.

“Gonna tell me what’s wrong yet?” Jongae rubs calming circles on Minseok’s back and he cnan feel some of the tension drain out of him.

“Promise you’ll believe me?”

Jongdae makes an affronted noise at this and Minseok doesn’t blame him. Jongdae has always believed him before. This is a bit different than playground taunts and mysteriously disappearing props.

“I saw a unicorn.” Minseok whispers.

“A unicorn?” Jongdae parrots dumbly and Minseok can’t help but take it as disbelief.

“I’m not crazy.” Minseok hisses defensively.

“Never said you were.” Jongdae shoots right back. A pause. “Unicorns are considered the most noble of beasts, you know. Why it chose to show itself to you, I’ll never understand.”

Minseok bites his lip and grins. Trust Jongdae to make him feel better and be rude about him at the same time.

“They are wise and long-living and smart.” Jongdae continues. “Never underestimate the power of a unicorn, or that of its horn or blood. Many hunters have tried to gather these for their own gain, but they have never even got close-” Jongdae continues to prattle on seemingly endlessly but Minseok listens to every word, fascinated by the world his friend paints for him only with his words. He listens until the maw of sleep swallows him and he dreams, restless and uneasy.

Xxx

Over the next few days Minseok tries to avoid thinking about the woods. It doesn't work well. They loom in his mind like a nightmare vision; they are always lurking in the corner of his eye and drawing his thoughts back to the glade and his own possible insanity. Maybe his friends were wise to be wary of the woods.

He's not sleeping well. He knows Jongdae has noticed but he hasn't said anything, likely wanting to allow Minseok the time to try to sort it out on his own. Minseok is grateful. Even so, Minseok is no closer to solving it himself. He feels like he’s going crazy still.

He doesn’t want to go back to the woods. And yet, he thinks he needs to. He’s grown restless and agitated (even factoring in his possible mental instability) without his time in the woods to blow off extra steam. The next morning he resolves to go back into the woods. He needs to know for sure that he’s crazy and for that he needs to go back to where it all started – the brook.

Just like before he feels his feet lead him there. It looks like nothing has changed - same mossy bank, same cool, calm brook - and it feels at odds with Minseok’s troubled and turbulent mind. Sighing, he seats himself on the overhang again and sets about removing his socks and leggings. If there’s one thing he knows will make him feel better it’s the feeling of cool water in between his toes.

Humming to himself and determined to enjoy the morning even with the threat of his insanity hanging over his head, Minseok doesn’t hear the unicorn approach. He doesn’t notice anything amiss at all until he looks up from stripping his socks to see a pair of silvery eyes looking in his direction.

For the love of all things holy, it’s looking at me.

Minseok feezes. He feels pinned by the creatures stare. It leans over majestically to drink and Minseok didn’t know better he would say that it watches him the entire time, mercurial eyes fixed on Minseoks almost as if it wanted Minseok to know that it was aware he was there.

_It couldn’t be…_

Abruptly the unicorn turns and just like the first time, melts back into the undergrowth. Minseok lets out the breath he’s been holding. He’s probably not crazy. Once, maybe the mind is playing tricks on him, but twice? His mind couldn’t make something like this up, from the detail on the unicorn’s horn to the way it moves.

He hopes so, anyways.

He comes back feeling more settled than before and convinced that he made the right decision in going back to the woods and it shows. He knows his friends can tell. Tao pats him on the shoulder and tells him he’s pleased he’s feeling better and Baekhyun kindly tells him he doesn’t look so shit anymore. Minseok accepts all of their well-wishing in good faith.

When their paths cross Jongdae gives him a knowing look but he doesn’t comment. Minseok just grins at him in return and mouths ‘not crazy’. Jongdae rolls his eyes and mouths back ‘never said you were’.

Xxx

Energised and happy, the next day Minseok goes back to his daytime jaunts to the forest. He tumbles through the trees and swings on the overhead branches as if they were trapezes like he doesn’t have a care in the world. He doesn’t even really think about the unicorn. He doesn’t think it’s likely he’ll be able to track one down – the previous two times were clearly just luck – so he has resolved (for the sake of his sanity) just to enjoy the forest and let the unicorn come to him.

Well, that’s the plan anyway.

Today Minseok deliberately avoids going back to the brook. He’s not in the mood to torture himself with waiting for something that might not even show up. Instead he follows a squirrel he sees on his path through the woods, racing along behind it as it scurries through the trees. He laughs as he sees its red bushy tail wave in front as it runs. He can’t keep up. His lungs are burning but he doesn’t care. He can enjoy the woods again, not have them looming over him like a dark shadow and it makes him very happy. He’d missed them in the time he’d been away doubting his sanity.

Exhausted, Minseok stops in one of the clearings to catch his breath. He flops down on his back on the soft mossy floor and pants like a dog. Minseok laughs at the sound of his panting filling the glade.

Out of the corner of his eye he spies a flash of white. His heart catches in his throat. This was how he spotted his first glimpse of the unicorn that day at the brook, but surely he can’t be seeing it again. He’d only seen it yesterday.

His pulse pounds in his ears as he lifts himself up enough to crane his head in the direction of the white. His eyes widen. As he sits up the unicorn rises in his vision like a blinding ivory sun. The light reflects and refracts off its horn leaving a rainbow shimmer that hangs around its head like a halo.

"Beautiful." Minseok whispers.

As if it had heard him, the unicorn tosses its head, preening. It startles a laugh out of Minseok. This whole thing is ridiculous - not only has he met a unicorn but he believes it can understand what he's saying (and enjoys compliments)? The most ridiculous thing of all is that Minseok doesn't think he's crazy.

Carefully he rolls himself up to standing. He meets the silver pair of eyes and holds out his hand. The unicorn's ears flick left to right like the horses back at camp when they're thinking about whether to approach or not. Minseok holds his nerve.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He says firmly. "I know no one would ever tell you that they were going to hurt you if they were going to do it so that's probably not that comforting, but I mean it." He gives the unicorn what he hopes is a reassuring smile. "And I promise that if I do you can kick me where it hurts."

The unicorn snorts. Minseok feels like it's saying _I'll hold you to that._

"Please may I touch you?" Minseok asks, hand still held out.

The unicorn glides closer and Minseok forgets to breathe. Its eyelashes look like the spun gossamer Minseok had seen in the markets to the east and its eyes the molten silver of the northern forges. Every inch of it radiates light.

Minseok has been many places with the various circuses he’s been in. Most of them were so small that they had been forced to move almost constantly, relentlessly looking for more punters and more cash. It was an exhausting lifestyle. The only good in it had been the couple of hours he'd managed to steal here and there to sneak out and explore and see. And what marvels he had seen. The deserts at the heart of country with air that seemed to be hung with stars. The endless blue of the eastern ocean richer and deeper than any of the sapphires of the mountain mines.

And yet he can honestly say that nothing he has seen is as beautiful as the sight of a unicorn pressing its nose into his hand. It's supernaturally beautiful. It surpasses everything.

The unicorn steps back and looks at him intently as if waiting for something.

"I'm Minseok." He tries, feeling pretty stupid. "It's good to meet you."

The unicorn lowers its head in a facsimile of a bow and Minseok has the startling revelation that this creature can understand everything he's saying. This is beyond even Jongdae's wildest epics.

Suddenly he has an idea. He seats himself on the forest floor and pats the spot next to him.

"I'm not as good a storyteller as my friend Jongdae, or even Baekhyun, but I have a tale if you'd like to hear it?" He offers hopefully, not sure whether he's making a fool of himself or not. What could he, Minseok the tumbler, have to offer a mythical creature that it has not heard before?

The unicorn's tail flicks once. Then it settles itself down at Minseok's side, looking at him expectantly.

Minseok stifles a laugh. It reminds him so much of Tao when it's Jongdae's turn to sing. It's cute, a word he never would have expected to associate with a unicorn.

"It began long ago in a land not so very far away," Minseok begins. "In a land filled not with gold or jewels, but with a special kind of riches, there lived a man. This man was filled with a burning curiosity to see what lay over the sea, so he packed up his greatest treasure and set sail to lands unknown..."

Xxx

Bronwyn has strayed very far this time. She’s always been mischievous and adventurous – it’s one of the things that makes her Lay’s favourite – but she’s usually back for Lord Suho to take his customary afternoon ride. Today she was not.

Lay doesn’t want to assume the worst. Hunters are rare in these woods, but he can’t shake the feeling that maybe something bad has happened to her. He tugs gently at the jade necklace that hangs about his neck and mutters her name into it. A beam of light appears from its surface. It’s pointing in the direction of the human part of the forest. Lay feels his hands become clammy.

“She’s fine.” He tells himself. “She’s just gone down to the brook for a drink and lost track of time, that’s all. She’s fine.”

His words sound hollow.

He looks at the sun hanging low in the sky and curses. He has to go and find her. He could never forgive himself if something had happened and he hadn’t even gone to look for her. Mind troubled he breaks into a run, following the light of his necklace out of the glade.

As he predicted, his necklace leads him straight to the brook and, as he feared, Bronwyn is nowhere to be seen.

He grips his hands to his hair in frustration and worry. He doesn't want to cross the brook. It's not that he's never been to that side - of course he has, especially when he has an adventurous unicorn under his charge - but he still doesn't like to. He left that world behind him and he's never particularly keen to go back.

Then an image of Bronwyn lying in a glade somewhere, hurt and alone, flashes through his mind.

He can’t leave her. If something has happened he would never forgive himself if he didn’t go after her. He rips off his shoes, socks and breeches and wades across the brook without a second thought. Once he reaches the other bank he doesn’t even wait for his legs to dry before he pulls his clothes back on and sets of at a sprint into the trees, following the light from his necklace. As he approaches a large glade it starts pulsing. Bronwyn must be close. He drops to a silent walk and hides himself behind a tree. His heart is pounding and images of what he could find keep flashing through his mind, each one worse than the last.

Cautiously, he risks a peak around the trunk of the tree. What he sees almost has him doing a double take. To his relief, Bronwyn doesn’t seem to have come to any harm. She is however, in the company of a human.

The human is small with a round, child-like face. Its eyes are sloped and cat-like where they sit under a shock of red hair and Lay can't help but think he looks remarkably fey. Lay can’t see the rest of him – it’s hidden behind Bronwyn – all that shows is one small, delicate hand that strokes Bronwyn’s nose. It doesn't seem like the hand of a hunter.

In fact, this human doesn’t look dangerous at all.

He summons the power stored in his necklace and casts a quick amplification spell to hear what it is the human is pouring in Bronwyn's ear. He knows that appearances can be deceiving and while this human may seem harmless, who knows what kind of lies it could be feeding his unicorn.

The words blur together and then swim into focus.

“…arrived in the city with nothing but his scroll of beautiful words. He tried to buy food and lodging but the people only wanted gold, they didn’t want any of his imagery or poetry so the man ended up begging on the street.”

It’s a story.

Lay can’t quite believe what he’s hearing. Maybe he really was wrong to judge this human because he really can’t see how a story can be harmful. Judging by the way he can see Bronwyn’s ears flicking from his hiding place, it certainly seems that she’s enjoying it.

Deciding to reserve judgement for now, Lay settles himself into the hollow of the tree he’s hiding in and listens.

“One day, the man heard a proclamation from the palace. The King had lost his ability to cry and was paying a fine sum of gold to whomever might be able to cure him of his affliction. Immediately the wordsmith sets off for the palace. At first the guards won’t let him in, so wretched was his appearance, but his quick wit soon persuaded them to let him pass.

In his audience with the King the man pulls out his scroll and tells a tale of woe and love, of hearbreak and revenge. So skilfully does he weave his words that he is not halfway through his tale before the King jumps up, tears streaming down his face.

“Stop!” The King cries. “You have done what I had believed impossible, Sir, cured me of my ills. The gold is yours, my friend.”

“You can keep your gold, majesty.” The wordsmith replies. “But if I could ask of you another boon?”

“Ask, friend, and you shall receive.”

The man asked for a place in the King’s court, a full time story teller for the King and his companions, and the King was only too happy to agree.

And that is the story of the first bard.” The human concludes.

Yixing is slightly disappointed that the tale is over as he hears the human laughing and making his apologies to Bronwyn, telling her he’ll come again to tell her stories tomorrow. He gets up from the hollow and peers round the trunk.

Lay watches the human affectionately say his goodbyes and leave before coming out from behind his tree. Bronwyn gives a very unimpressed snort as he comes up to her and places his hand on her flank, as if to say ‘I knew you were there’. Lay gives her a very unimpressed look back as he picks up and pockets a strand of red hair that had got caught in her mane.

“None of that.” He says sternly. “Do you know how worried I was? I thought something had happened to you.”

Bronwyn bows her head sheepishly.

“Yes, well.” Yixing huffs. “Let me know next time. I’m too young to have a heart attack.”

The unicorn nudges his head with her nose and gives him a baleful look.

Lay rolls his eyes. “I’m not mad at you, you silly animal. Just worried. Now let’s get back to the other side of the stream before Lord Suho comes back from his ride. I don’t want him to think I’ve lost you.”

Xxx

The next day Lay resolves to go back to glade to see the human again. There’s something about him that Lay can’t stop thinking about – how could a human have become friends with Bronwyn so quickly? What is it about the little human that has drawn her in?

He presses the light red hair he picked off the unicorn when he was brushing her to the stone that hangs around his neck and calls on the power Lu Han so graciously gave him. A small beam of light appears from the stone that shines off into the forest and silently Lay beings to walk in its direction.

The light leads him back to the brook, the divider between their two worlds. Lay is reluctant to step out of the shelter of the tree line as he can see the human on the other bank and he’s not quite ready to meet them yet. He feels that he should trust Bronwyn’s judgement. She is far older and wiser than he. However his heart is young and stubborn and mistrustful and he cannot bring himself to write the human off as harmless yet.

Shaking off his thoughts, Lay turns his attention back to the human. He spies a pair of leggings placed out in the sun to dry and a pair of shoes. The human’s legs are short, pale and skinny and they flash through the air as it throws itself to the ground and then bounces back up. Lay has never seen anything like it.

It is fascinating. The human keeps laughing and smiling to itself as it throws itself around and Lay wonders with awe at how child-like and innocent it seems to be amused by such basic things as falling over and getting back up again.

Lay doesn’t know how long he sits there watching the human. The joy on its face is startling and beautiful and he can barely tear his eyes away. He feels like maybe he is starting to understand what drew Bronwyn to this small man and he feels sheepish and stupid for doubting her. He’ll apologise next time he sees her.

The light is beginning to dim in the glade and Lay curses under his breath. He’s lost track of time and he will surely be missed from his duties. He steals one last glimpse of the red-headed human before reluctantly starting to head back to the glades that make up the faerie court.

_Tomorrow._ He promises himself. _Tomorrow he will introduce himself, and see that radiant smile up close._

xxx

Minseok is resting in the glade with his unicorn when a man walks into the glade and places a hand on the unicorn’s side, causing it to whinny. The noise startles Minseok. He’d been so engrossed in his berry picking he simply hadn’t heard the man coming and it makes him jump.

“Hello.” The man says, noting Minseok’s surprise. “I’m sorry to disturb your…” He glances at the juice dripping between the cracks in Minseok’s fist. “Foraging, but I really wanted to meet you. It takes someone special for Bronwyn to show herself.” The man smiles warmly. “I couldn’t help but be intrigued.”

Minseok’s eyes flicker to the hand the stranger has rested on the unicorn’s neck. He’s immediately wary because this man is not a man at all. This man is a faerie. Who else could touch a unicorn that freely?

He says nothing. All he knows about faeries is what Jongdae has sung him in his epics, and those say faeries are not to be messed with. There were the odd tales of unbelievable generosity but they were far outweighed by those of equally unbelievable cruelty and Minseok would rather not turn into one of Jongdae’s ballads. Maybe if he does nothing the creature will get bored and leave him alone.

“May I stay?” It presses. “We don’t have to talk, but I would like to spend some time with you, if you’d let me.”

Minseok hesitates. What would be the correct answer here? Which answer is safest? It’s a game he used to play at his old circus. If the creature is refused, will he punish Minseok or will he leave him in peace? If Minseok accepts, will the creature trick him or are its motives not fuelled by the need to deceive and hurt?

There’s no clear answer. In Jongdae’s tales the faeries were said to be mercurial, temperamental creatures just as liable to praise you one day and then the next scorn you for committing the same action. Minseok can’t win.

Minseok thinks of Jongdae. How he would die to have this story to tell – one of unicorns and faerie meetings – and to sing it for all to hear. It might not be an epic, but it’s something. Something that’s only Jongdae’s. Minseok swallows back his fear and apprehension.

“You can stay.” Minseok says, praying that he doesn’t regret this later.

The faerie looks surprised for a second – as if he hadn’t expected Minseok to agree – but then a look of such joy passes across its features that his face almost seems to radiate light. Minseok blinks. He’s never seen a man so beautiful. As soon as he thinks it he realises how stupid it sounds. Of course it’s beautiful, it’s a faerie. He’s never heard tell of an average-looking one in all of Jongdae’s tales so he shouldn’t be surprised now.

The creature slides its hand off the unicorn’s neck and cautiously makes its way over to Minseok, making sure to keep a good distance between them. It’s almost as if it expects Minseok to bolt. It reminds him of how Minseok acted the second time he met the unicorn and it’s surprisingly cute. It gestures to Minseok’s fist.

“May I see?” It asks.

Wordlessly Minseok uncurls his fingers. A bluish pulp sits in the centre of his palm. The faerie tilts his head to the side and hums thoughtfully, but says no more.

“Do you know what it is?” Minseok asks timidly.

“It’s hard to tell just from looking at this.” The creature says teasingly and Minseok feels the tips of his ears start to burn. “Did you get it from this bush?”

“Yes.” He mutters, embarrassed.

The faerie hums again and looks thoughtful. “I’m not an expert, but I think it’s a Juneberry.”

“A Juneberry?” Minseok repeats.

It nods. “They’re one of the blue jays’ favourites.”

“I know.” Minseok blurts out. “They eat this one more than any of the others, even though there’s not as many.”

The creature looks surprised and pleased. Its mouth stretches into a warm smile and Minseok notes the dimple that appears in the corner of his cheek. It looks so innocent. Minseok can hardly see the correlation between the stories Jongdae has told him and what he has seated in front of him but it’s not enough to make him feel completely safe yet. It’s hard to tell a person’s nature in one short meeting. There’s too much they can hide.

“Have you tried one?” The faerie asks Minseok, head tilted to the side. Minseok shakes his head warily.

“I wasn’t sure whether they were poisonous or not.” He says.  
“Wise  
.” The creature nods its head sagely. “They’re not, but raw they do give any animal without wings a rather terrible belly-ache. If you had eaten it I would have suggested taking mint and chalk to help ease it, but as you haven’t I will leave you be.”

Minseok stifles the urge to raise one of his eyebrows in amusement, because the faerie had literally just told him what he would have said anyway.

“They make a delicious jam though.” It continues, still smiling its pretty, disarming smile.

They fall into silence once again, but this time it feels warm and companionable.

“I haven’t told you my name.” It says, breaking the silence. “I can’t believe it. I was about to ask you yours when I realised I hadn’t told you mine. Of course you wouldn’t tell me yours!”

It looks so embarrassed and upset Minseok starts to feel embarrassed himself.

“Doesn’t matter.” He mumbles awkwardly.

The faerie scrambles up from the floor and gives Minseok a ninety degree bow. “I’m Lay.” It says.

Minsoek’s cheeks burn fiercely. No-one has ever bowed so low to him before and it feels so wrong in this situation. This is a faerie, bowing to him, to Minseok. He jumps up to follow suit.

“I’m Minseok,” he says, bowing low. “It’s nice to meet you, Lay.” The name sits strangely on his tongue. It doesn’t feel or sound like any name he’s heard before.

“It’s very nice to meet you too, Minseok.” Lay smiles broadly, teeth flashing. “I hope we’ll meet again soon.”

Surprised, Minseok finds himself nodding. He had actually not minded his time spent today with the faerie, but he never would have imagined that it would want to see him again.

“I must get back.” Lay says. “Goodbye for now, Minseok.”

“Goodbye Lay.”

Lay continues waving at Minseok until he has disappeared into the undergrowth. Minseok sighs. He doesn’t know what he’s got himself into with this thing, but he hopes it turns out okay.

Xxx

Minseok returns to the circus that afternoon in a daze. He keeps spacing off and running into things and while it’s not as bad as the first time he saw the unicorn it’s still obvious to anyone with eyes that he’s not with it.

“Are you okay?” Jongdae fusses in between sets. “You’re even more out of it than usual.”

“Went to the woods again.” Minseok replies absently.

“Did you see it again?” Jongdae hisses.

Minseok sees Baekhyun enter the tent out of the corner of his eye. “Later.” He whispers.

Xxx

Later turns out to be much later. Jongdae keeps getting called back for encores and while Minseok is very pleased for him, the pressure of waiting with his news is driving him mad. When they are finally released from the big top he can’t even wait until they’re safely back in their tent. He looks over his shoulder to see if anyone is around and then leans into Jongdae’s ear as they head back to their sleeping quarters.

“The unicorn is real.” Minseok whispers excitedly. “I saw it and touched it and that’s not all. I met a _faerie_.”

“Are you serious?” Jongdae’s eyes shine black and cat-like in the gloom. “They _exist?_ ”

Minseok lets out a short, bark-like laugh. “Either that or I’m really, really insane.”

“You’re not insane.” Jongdae says immediately. “There’s got to be a reason for all these stories and tales, Minseok, there’s got to be. Just because not many people have seen the things you have that doesn’t make you crazy. The thing that makes you crazy is deciding it would be a good idea to keep in with this lot – Chanyeol nearly set my hair on fire today.”

Minseok smiles. It was pretty funny to see, Chanyeol’s limbs waving around and everyone trying desperately to duck under the torches he had in his hands.

“You should be careful though.” Jongdae continues, uncharacteristically serious for once. “I’ve told you all the stories I know and the faeries in those stories are not to be messed with.”

“I know. I thought about that too. This one seems different though.” Minseok confesses.

Jongdae doesn’t look convinced. “Just promise me you’ll be careful and we’ll talk no more about it. I’m your best friend, not your mother and dresses really do not suit me.” He says lightly.

“Deal.” Minseok grins.

Xxx

Bronwyn, as Lay calls her, enjoys being petted and stroked very much. It makes Minseok amused to see her acting like a giant cat, batting his hand with her nose to get him to stroke up and over ears. He’s sitting in the glade again, happily stroking the side of Bronwyn’s neck, when Lay wanders in for the second time. He’s very obviously trying to be obvious, which amuses Minseok, as he approaches Minseok directly and sits down very plainly in front of him. Lay is close enough to stroke Bronwyn’s nose but equally far away that Minseok doesn’t feel crowded. Minseok appreciates that space.

“May I sit with you?” Lay says.

“You’ve already sat down.” Minseok replies, amused. For a second he’s afraid he’s offended the faerie but it simply cocks its head.

“So I have.” Lay smiles. “I assume this means I can stay?”

“If Bronwyn trusts you I believe that you must be okay. She’s a good judge of character.” Minseok strokes down the unicorn’s muzzle.

“You’re only saying that because she likes you.” Lay teases.

Minseok holds up his hands. “Guilty as charged.”

They both share a laugh at that and then a companionable silence falls.

“Let’s get to know each other.” Minseok says suddenly.

Lay looks amused. “Okay. What do you want to know?”

“What’s your favourite place in the whole world?”

A flash of surprise flickers over Lay’s face but as soon as it’s there it’s gone. He taps his chin as he thinks.

“Probably with the unicorns.” He says finally.

Minseok laughs. “That’s not a place!”

“I know it’s not a place, but it’s true! They have this kind of peace about them, an aura that makes any place better and brighter and I love that.” Lay says warmly. “What about you?”

Minseok hums thoughtfully. "Probably the circus. This circus."

"That's not a place either." Lay points out cheekily.

His objection is ignored. “Best friend.” Minseok says.

“Lu Han. He makes the flowers bloom and he hates it. He might have a pretty face, but it really doesn’t fit with his personality. You?”

“Jongdae. He’s a bard. Refuses to sing anything he deems beneath him though so we have to get Baekhyun to do those.” Minseok says conspiratorially.

“Baekhyun? Another friend of yours?”

“From the circus. He’s… very loud.”

“Ah.”

“Yes.”

“Favourite tree.” Lay asks.

“I… don’t have one?” Minseok says sheepishly.

Lay gasps. “How can you not have a favourite tree?” He puts his hand to his chest exaggeratedly. “All this time spent in the forest Kim Minseok and you’ve not even bothered to pick out a favourite.” Lay tsks. “Shame on you.”

Minseok shrugs and grins. “As long as I can climb them, I like them.”

Lay laughs. “Fair enough.”

They spend the rest of the morning in a similar vein, firing questions back and forth as they pick berries or wander aimlessly. Minseok learns that Lay doesn’t eat meat, that finding mushrooms is not as easy as it looks, and that Lay has a wicked sense of humour. In turn, Lay finds out that Minseok was originally one of seven brothers (Minseok being the seventh), that all his socks have holes in and that Minseok has a rather decent singing voice. It’s a morning spent very happily and neither of them want it to end.

Minseok catches a glimpse of the sky through the canopy and curses because the sun is already high in the sky and it's getting late if he wants to sneak back in unnoticed. He doesn't want a repeat of the first time he came back in late. A worried Byun Baekhyun is a scary Byun Baekhyun.

"I've got to go." He says reluctantly.

Lay pouts. "10 more minutes?" He looks at Minseok with a hopeful face that reminds Minseok of a puppy.

"It's late already." Minseok says regretfully. "Besides, don't you have stuff to do to? Unicorns to brush, that kind of thing?"

"Oh." Lay has the face he has on when he remembers something he's forgotten. "I forgot you don't know."

"Don't know what?" Minseok is curious.

Lay shrugs sheepishly. "Time... Isn't exactly the same across the brook.”

"What?"

"Yes. Um, an hour here is about twelve minutes there?"

This doesn’t really compute for Minseok. Time goes faster in the human world than the faerie world so…

"Wait, so how old are you? You look like you're about the same as me but you're not 24, are you?" Minseok wonders aloud.

"You're half right. I'm twenty three, so in human years I’m over a hundred?" Yixing doesn’t really sound very sure but Minseok’s brain had short-circuited at the word ‘hundred’ so he doesn’t notice any of that.

Minseok just stares at Lay. And stares. And stares some more.

“You’re over a hundred?” He says in disbelief.

“In human years.” Yixing confirms. “But I’ve only experienced twenty three years of living-“

“I should have been calling you ajusshi.” Minseok cuts in, stunned.

Yixing winces. “Please don’t. I’m really only twenty three.”

Suddenly the suns dips behind a cloud and the light in the glade dims and Minseok remembers why they were having this conversation in the first place.

“Oh shit.” Minseok exclaims. “It’s so late, I really have to go.” He points a finger at Yixing as he hastily backs out of the clearing. “You’re not getting out of explaining this to me though, ajusshi.”

“I don’t understand it myself! And don’t call me that!” Yixing yells after him.

“Don’t care!” Yixing hears Minseok yell back and he smiles. If that means there’ll be a next time, he’ll even attempt to ask Lu Han and find out why.

Xxx

From that day on, Minseok finds himself spending more and more time with Lay. He’s really easy to spend time with – gentle and easygoing with a surprisingly sharp sense of humour that Minseok appreciates.

He talks openly and freely with Minseok about everything. He talks especially about his unicorns. It turns out he’s some kind of faerie stable boy charged with looking after them so he spends a lot of time with them. He has names for all of them and when he talks about them his eyes light up and his hands start waving which Minseok finds beyond cute. The more he gets to know Lay the harder he finds it to reconcile him with the image of faeries in Jongdae’s tales. The more he gets to know him, the more he forgets to be cautious.

Lay teaches him all sorts of things too – like how to track wild animals by their scent, their fur, their footprints. At first Minseok is not very good at it – he tends to step on things and frighten the animals, but as soon as he stops thinking about his tumbling instincts seem to kick in. Before long he finds himself spending the time before Lay and the unicorn make their appearance tracking rabbits and birds through the forests with ease. He never hunts them. He can’t bring himself to harm anything.

In return he offers to teach Lay how to tumble and they spend many afternoons on the mossy riverbank trying out all the different formations Minseok knows. Despite the strain (for tumbling is not easy, especially when you’re trying to guide someone else into position) neither of them seem to tire of it. Sometimes when Minseok manages to sneak away earlier than expected he’s greeted by the sight of Lay stumbling around the glade after attempting a cartwheel and making himself dizzy – he never tells Lay he’s there, just sneaks in and watches for a while

Minseok never wants the summer to end.

Xxx

Minseok is late to the glade today. He’d been exhausted after he’d had to cover for Tao and his unexpected sprained wrist and had slept late. He’s really hoping that Lay hasn’t got bored and left already. As he gets nearer to the glade he can hear the sound of something. At first he thought it was the wind moving through the trees, but now he gets closer it sharpens into the sound of singing. Minseok creeps silently towards the noise, hoping he doesn’t startle whoever it is into stopping.

He peers through the trees and sees Lay’s back to him. He’s singing as he brushes Bronwyn’s mane and a sweet melody fills the air – it isn’t soaring and trilling like Jongdae’s voice, more rough and lower in tone, but Minseok likes it nonetheless. It’s soothing and soft and pleasant.

Using the skills Lay taught him to move silently Minseok creeps up on them both.

“You have a beautiful voice.”

Lay gives a start. “Oh, Minseok! You frightened the life out of me.” He grips the comb tightly in his hand. Minseok grins unapologetically.

“You should sing more often.” Minseok says honestly.

Lay laughs Minseok’s compliment off but Minseok doesn’t like the way he does – it feels self-deprecating and bitter.

"You haven't heard Kyungsoo sing yet. His voice is beautiful – like ripples over a still lake. Lu Han too – his voice is like the chiming of bells." Lay says wistfully.

Minseok disagrees.

“Maybe your voice doesn't sound like a stream or bells or whatever but that doesn't mean it's not beautiful. Just because two things aren't the same doesn't mean that both can't be beautiful." Minseok says earnestly. “You should hear Baekhyun and Jongdae. Their voices are so different that even if I had to, I couldn’t choose one over the other.” He pauses and grins. “Don’t tell Jongdae I said that though.”

This draws a weak smile from Lay, but it’s clear he doesn’t believe Minseok.

“You don’t think I know what I’m talking about?” Minseok says teasingly. “Who do you think taught Jongdae to sing?”

Lay’s smile becomes stronger and he ducks his face, both pleased and embarrassed. Minseok stands in front of him and bends backwards until he can see Lay’s face and Lay can see his. It makes Lay giggle.

“Hey.”Minseok says, grinning. “Could you teach me that song?”

Lay places his hands on Minseok’s shoulders and pushes him up to standing. His hands linger a second longer than they should. “I think I could.” He grins back.

  


  
[Part 2](http://setaxis.livejournal.com/3104.html) / [Part 3](http://setaxis.livejournal.com/2880.html)  



	2. Chapter 2

 

Cautiously Minseok draws back the flaps of the tent he shares with Jongdae and slips out into the bright morning sunshine. The circus looks deserted. The flags on the top of the big top flutter in the breeze but everything is else is still. Even the animals lie dormant in their cages. It’s eerie. Minseok is used to the hustle and bustle of the night – performers clamouring for space in the dressing room, the crowds chattering loudly in excitement, the place alive with sound and colour – and no matter how many times he’s done this it never gets any less strange.

Shaking off the sense of unease like a snake shedding its skin, Minseok quickly makes his way through the tents to the edge of the woods. He doesn’t want to risk any of his fellow circus members waking up to see him sneaking out. They don’t like the forest. Minseok’s not sure whether even his friends have a reason why they won’t go near it or whether it's superstition talking.

He reaches the first tree quickly and runs his hand across the rough bark. He always does it. The feel of it underneath his fingers is cool and calming and it grounds him He's not Minseok the tumbler out here, peforming monkey number two, he's just Minseok.

Just Minseok grins widely and breaks out into a run. He dodges through the trees, spinning round some. He jumps over tree roots and rolls under branches and just runs. He runs and runs and runs until his lungs and legs are burning and he can't run any more. Then he flops down on the mossy forest floor with a laugh and pants heavily.

He never has any plan when he runs. He loves it. No thinking, just adrenaline and the wind against his face and the blur of the trees as he rushes past. Nevertheless, there's a spot in the woods that keeps drawing Minseok back. It’s not particularly special – a stony brook in the middle of a small glade – but more often than not Minseok finds his feet leading him there.

There's something different in his glade today, Minseok can feel it. There’s been a shift in the air. It’s strange. He can’t quite pin point what’s different exactly but there is something. He doesn’t feel scared or threatened, merely on edge, anxious, in anticipation of something that might not even come.

Shaking his head he takes off his shoes and leggings and wanders down to the brook, hoping that the feel of the cold water between his toes will soothe this odd anxiety. Gently he settles himself down on the bank swing his feet over to dip them into the stream. He sighs in contentment.

He giggles slightly to himself as he kicks his legs, watching how the light breaks through the droplets hung in the air.

Through the shimmering cascade something catches his eye. It’s bright and it won’t keep still.

There’s a white shape that slinking through the trees. Minseok can’t really focus on it, but he knows it’s there. A bright flash behind a branch here, a wisp of white tail there – a spectre that seems to be just out of Minseok’s vision.

Minseok’s still not scared, though. He can’t explain why, but he isn’t.

Then the creature turns into the dappled light of the glade. Its head glows, light reflecting off the glistening horn in the middle of its forehead. Minseok’s breath catches in his throat.

It’s a unicorn.

Slowly, inexorably it seems to Minseok, the unicorn approaches the brook and lowers its head to drink. Minseok stares, fascinated, as the tip of its horn skims the surface of the water. He doesn’t dare move, terrified that it would notice him and flee. His limbs are petrified. He can’t even bring himself to blink, so captivated is he by the sight before him.

He almost starts when the beast suddenly rears its head, the stream of water flung upwards by its horn making a momentary rainbow, but controls himself. It gives a soft whinny and glides back into the shelter of the surrounding trees.

As he watches the last flick of the creature’s tail disappear into the gloom Minseok realises he’s been holding his breath the whole time and he scrambles back from the ledge, gasping for breath.

What did he just see? God, maybe he’s really crazy, just like they always said he was. There’s no way. Unicorns aren’t real. It can’t have been real.

“It’s okay, Minseok.” He gasps. “It’s okay. You’re not crazy. It’s the woods, that’s all. Too much time in the woods.”

Except Minseok isn’t sure he believes that.

Xxx

It's a while before Minseok manages to get back to the circus. The first time he'd tried to stand his legs had given out under him and he'd crashed back down, tears pricking his eyes. When he'd finally managed to get to his feet the trek back had been long and laborious. Every limb had felt heavy and his movements were sluggish and weak. He'd had to lean on the trees for support, stumbling between one and the other like a babe newly learnt to walk, and Minseok feels his face burn with shame. It's a far cry from his earlier race through the forest.

When he arrives the sun has already started to set. Minseok curses under his breath. It's late. They'll have already started setting up the big top for tonight's performance so there's no way he will be able to sneak in unnoticed now. As predicted, as soon as he steps out from behind one of the packing crates he’s spotted by Baekhyun.

Baekhyun marches up to him, livid, and instinctively Minseok shies away, curls in on himself. Luckily Baekhyun doesn't notice his flinch. Minseok doesn't want to offend his friends but he can’t help his instincts – they were lessons hard learnt.

"Do you know how worried we were?" Baekhyun snaps. "Do you know how worried _Jongdae_ was? He's practically hysterical! Where the hell were you?"

"I went to one of the villages along the forest's edge." Minseok lies smoothly. "It was farther away than I thought."

His lie is pretty weak, as lies go – Minseok has no reason to go to any of those villages – but Baekhyun seems to buy it. He launches into a tirade about knowing your limits and not scaring people and it makes Minseok realise that for all his sassy attitude Baekhyun is more innocent than he seems. He smiles fondly as he allows Baekhyun to drag him the big top. He’s so lucky to have friends like him.

xxx

Minseok is distracted all through his routine. His balance is shot too. He can feel it. He’s just lucky he’s not scheduled to perform with Tao on the high ropes today, or the consequences might have been higher than losing a bit of applause. You can’t afford to be careless up there.

The other members notice. Tao gives Minseok’s hand a squeeze as he passes and Chanyeol is even more obnoxious in an obvious attempt to make Minseok feel better. It works somewhat. Minseok manages to muster a weak smile and an “I’m okay, just tired” for all of them at least, even if he’s really, really not.

All he wants to do is curl up in his bunk, go to sleep and forget today even happened, but Jongdae doesn’t give him the option. As soon as Jongdae’s set is over he grabs Minseok by the elbow and gently leads him back to the exit.

“Minseok’s not feeling well.” He calls over his shoulder. “I’ll take him back to our tent.”

Nobody objects, which goes to show Minseok’s lie wasn’t fooling anyone this time. He winces. He must look as bad as he feels. They make their way back to their tent in silence. Jongdae’s hand is warm and comforting at Minseok’s elbow and he leans into it, needing the reassurance of Jongdae’s solid presence.

Minseok’s reprieve only lasts until the tent however. Then Jongdae rounds on him and takes Minseok’s biceps in his hands, squeezing gently.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” The concern in Jongdae’s eyes is bright and painful and it makes Minseok’s chest ache.

Minseok looks away. “There’s nothing wrong.” He mumbles weakly.

“I know you know I don’t believe that. I’ve known you far too long to fall for that cute face of yours.” Jongdae deadpans. “But if you really don’t want to tell me I can’t force you.”

“You know me well.” Minseok’s lips twitch in amusement.

“ Sometimes I think too well.” Jongdae sighs. “I’m here if you need it.”

“Thank you.”

Jongdae gives Mineok’s arms a quick final squeeze and makes his way to his side of the tent. Minseok reaches up instinctively to rub at his arms. They’re cold without the warmth of Jongdae’s palms to warm them.

Once again silence falls over them. It’s not quite comfortable. Minseok can feel the palpable undercurrent of Jongdae’s worry - brassy and sweet at the same time – and his own troubled mind is restless and active.

It takes Minseok longer than usual to change into his nightclothes. Every limb is heavy, stiff and uncooperative. When he finally finishes he looks over to Jongdae’s side of the tent and sees a lump in the bed sheets already, gently moving up and down in time with his breathing. Minseok snorts. He knows Jongdae’s not asleep already – just waiting for Minseok to crawl in with him like he would in their old circuses.

Minseok glances over to his bed. This place is not like his old circus and he’d promised himself he wasn’t going to depend on Jongdae so much anymore – not now that they’ve found EXO circus – but his empty sheets look so unappealing next to the warmth of Jongdae’s bed. He bites his lip. One night can’t hurt. He tiptoes over to Jongdae’s bed, lifts up the sheets and crawls in beside his friend.

Immediately he’s engulfed by the full force of Jongdae’s hug.

“Knew you’d give in.” He hears.

“No need to be smug about it.” Minseok grumps.

“Gonna tell me what’s wrong yet?” Jongae rubs calming circles on Minseok’s back and he cnan feel some of the tension drain out of him.

“Promise you’ll believe me?”

Jongdae makes an affronted noise at this and Minseok doesn’t blame him. Jongdae has always believed him before. This is a bit different than playground taunts and mysteriously disappearing props.

“I saw a unicorn.” Minseok whispers.

“A unicorn?” Jongdae parrots dumbly and Minseok can’t help but take it as disbelief.

“I’m not crazy.” Minseok hisses defensively.

“Never said you were.” Jongdae shoots right back. A pause. “Unicorns are considered the most noble of beasts, you know. Why it chose to show itself to you, I’ll never understand.”

Minseok bites his lip and grins. Trust Jongdae to make him feel better and be rude about him at the same time.

“They are wise and long-living and smart.” Jongdae continues. “Never underestimate the power of a unicorn, or that of its horn or blood. Many hunters have tried to gather these for their own gain, but they have never even got close-” Jongdae continues to prattle on seemingly endlessly but Minseok listens to every word, fascinated by the world his friend paints for him only with his words. He listens until the maw of sleep swallows him and he dreams, restless and uneasy.

Xxx

Over the next few days Minseok tries to avoid thinking about the woods. It doesn't work well. They loom in his mind like a nightmare vision; they are always lurking in the corner of his eye and drawing his thoughts back to the glade and his own possible insanity. Maybe his friends were wise to be wary of the woods.

He's not sleeping well. He knows Jongdae has noticed but he hasn't said anything, likely wanting to allow Minseok the time to try to sort it out on his own. Minseok is grateful. Even so, Minseok is no closer to solving it himself. He feels like he’s going crazy still.

He doesn’t want to go back to the woods. And yet, he thinks he needs to. He’s grown restless and agitated (even factoring in his possible mental instability) without his time in the woods to blow off extra steam. The next morning he resolves to go back into the woods. He needs to know for sure that he’s crazy and for that he needs to go back to where it all started – the brook.

Just like before he feels his feet lead him there. It looks like nothing has changed - same mossy bank, same cool, calm brook - and it feels at odds with Minseok’s troubled and turbulent mind. Sighing, he seats himself on the overhang again and sets about removing his socks and leggings. If there’s one thing he knows will make him feel better it’s the feeling of cool water in between his toes.

Humming to himself and determined to enjoy the morning even with the threat of his insanity hanging over his head, Minseok doesn’t hear the unicorn approach. He doesn’t notice anything amiss at all until he looks up from stripping his socks to see a pair of silvery eyes looking in his direction.

For the love of all things holy, it’s looking at me.

Minseok feezes. He feels pinned by the creatures stare. It leans over majestically to drink and Minseok didn’t know better he would say that it watches him the entire time, mercurial eyes fixed on Minseoks almost as if it wanted Minseok to know that it was aware he was there.

_It couldn’t be…_

Abruptly the unicorn turns and just like the first time, melts back into the undergrowth. Minseok lets out the breath he’s been holding. He’s probably not crazy. Once, maybe the mind is playing tricks on him, but twice? His mind couldn’t make something like this up, from the detail on the unicorn’s horn to the way it moves.

He hopes so, anyways.

He comes back feeling more settled than before and convinced that he made the right decision in going back to the woods and it shows. He knows his friends can tell. Tao pats him on the shoulder and tells him he’s pleased he’s feeling better and Baekhyun kindly tells him he doesn’t look so shit anymore. Minseok accepts all of their well-wishing in good faith.

When their paths cross Jongdae gives him a knowing look but he doesn’t comment. Minseok just grins at him in return and mouths ‘not crazy’. Jongdae rolls his eyes and mouths back ‘never said you were’.

Xxx

Energised and happy, the next day Minseok goes back to his daytime jaunts to the forest. He tumbles through the trees and swings on the overhead branches as if they were trapezes like he doesn’t have a care in the world. He doesn’t even really think about the unicorn. He doesn’t think it’s likely he’ll be able to track one down – the previous two times were clearly just luck – so he has resolved (for the sake of his sanity) just to enjoy the forest and let the unicorn come to him.

Well, that’s the plan anyway.

Today Minseok deliberately avoids going back to the brook. He’s not in the mood to torture himself with waiting for something that might not even show up. Instead he follows a squirrel he sees on his path through the woods, racing along behind it as it scurries through the trees. He laughs as he sees its red bushy tail wave in front as it runs. He can’t keep up. His lungs are burning but he doesn’t care. He can enjoy the woods again, not have them looming over him like a dark shadow and it makes him very happy. He’d missed them in the time he’d been away doubting his sanity.

Exhausted, Minseok stops in one of the clearings to catch his breath. He flops down on his back on the soft mossy floor and pants like a dog. Minseok laughs at the sound of his panting filling the glade.

Out of the corner of his eye he spies a flash of white. His heart catches in his throat. This was how he spotted his first glimpse of the unicorn that day at the brook, but surely he can’t be seeing it again. He’d only seen it yesterday.

His pulse pounds in his ears as he lifts himself up enough to crane his head in the direction of the white. His eyes widen. As he sits up the unicorn rises in his vision like a blinding ivory sun. The light reflects and refracts off its horn leaving a rainbow shimmer that hangs around its head like a halo.

"Beautiful." Minseok whispers.

As if it had heard him, the unicorn tosses its head, preening. It startles a laugh out of Minseok. This whole thing is ridiculous - not only has he met a unicorn but he believes it can understand what he's saying (and enjoys compliments)? The most ridiculous thing of all is that Minseok doesn't think he's crazy.

Carefully he rolls himself up to standing. He meets the silver pair of eyes and holds out his hand. The unicorn's ears flick left to right like the horses back at camp when they're thinking about whether to approach or not. Minseok holds his nerve.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He says firmly. "I know no one would ever tell you that they were going to hurt you if they were going to do it so that's probably not that comforting, but I mean it." He gives the unicorn what he hopes is a reassuring smile. "And I promise that if I do you can kick me where it hurts."

The unicorn snorts. Minseok feels like it's saying _I'll hold you to that._

"Please may I touch you?" Minseok asks, hand still held out.

The unicorn glides closer and Minseok forgets to breathe. Its eyelashes look like the spun gossamer Minseok had seen in the markets to the east and its eyes the molten silver of the northern forges. Every inch of it radiates light.

Minseok has been many places with the various circuses he’s been in. Most of them were so small that they had been forced to move almost constantly, relentlessly looking for more punters and more cash. It was an exhausting lifestyle. The only good in it had been the couple of hours he'd managed to steal here and there to sneak out and explore and see. And what marvels he had seen. The deserts at the heart of country with air that seemed to be hung with stars. The endless blue of the eastern ocean richer and deeper than any of the sapphires of the mountain mines.

And yet he can honestly say that nothing he has seen is as beautiful as the sight of a unicorn pressing its nose into his hand. It's supernaturally beautiful. It surpasses everything.

The unicorn steps back and looks at him intently as if waiting for something.

"I'm Minseok." He tries, feeling pretty stupid. "It's good to meet you."

The unicorn lowers its head in a facsimile of a bow and Minseok has the startling revelation that this creature can understand everything he's saying. This is beyond even Jongdae's wildest epics.

Suddenly he has an idea. He seats himself on the forest floor and pats the spot next to him.

"I'm not as good a storyteller as my friend Jongdae, or even Baekhyun, but I have a tale if you'd like to hear it?" He offers hopefully, not sure whether he's making a fool of himself or not. What could he, Minseok the tumbler, have to offer a mythical creature that it has not heard before?

The unicorn's tail flicks once. Then it settles itself down at Minseok's side, looking at him expectantly.

Minseok stifles a laugh. It reminds him so much of Tao when it's Jongdae's turn to sing. It's cute, a word he never would have expected to associate with a unicorn.

"It began long ago in a land not so very far away," Minseok begins. "In a land filled not with gold or jewels, but with a special kind of riches, there lived a man. This man was filled with a burning curiosity to see what lay over the sea, so he packed up his greatest treasure and set sail to lands unknown..."

Xxx

Bronwyn has strayed very far this time. She’s always been mischievous and adventurous – it’s one of the things that makes her Lay’s favourite – but she’s usually back for Lord Suho to take his customary afternoon ride. Today she was not.

Lay doesn’t want to assume the worst. Hunters are rare in these woods, but he can’t shake the feeling that maybe something bad has happened to her. He tugs gently at the jade necklace that hangs about his neck and mutters her name into it. A beam of light appears from its surface. It’s pointing in the direction of the human part of the forest. Lay feels his hands become clammy.

“She’s fine.” He tells himself. “She’s just gone down to the brook for a drink and lost track of time, that’s all. She’s fine.”

His words sound hollow.

He looks at the sun hanging low in the sky and curses. He has to go and find her. He could never forgive himself if something had happened and he hadn’t even gone to look for her. Mind troubled he breaks into a run, following the light of his necklace out of the glade.

As he predicted, his necklace leads him straight to the brook and, as he feared, Bronwyn is nowhere to be seen.

He grips his hands to his hair in frustration and worry. He doesn't want to cross the brook. It's not that he's never been to that side - of course he has, especially when he has an adventurous unicorn under his charge - but he still doesn't like to. He left that world behind him and he's never particularly keen to go back.

Then an image of Bronwyn lying in a glade somewhere, hurt and alone, flashes through his mind.

He can’t leave her. If something has happened he would never forgive himself if he didn’t go after her. He rips off his shoes, socks and breeches and wades across the brook without a second thought. Once he reaches the other bank he doesn’t even wait for his legs to dry before he pulls his clothes back on and sets of at a sprint into the trees, following the light from his necklace. As he approaches a large glade it starts pulsing. Bronwyn must be close. He drops to a silent walk and hides himself behind a tree. His heart is pounding and images of what he could find keep flashing through his mind, each one worse than the last.

Cautiously, he risks a peak around the trunk of the tree. What he sees almost has him doing a double take. To his relief, Bronwyn doesn’t seem to have come to any harm. She is however, in the company of a human.

The human is small with a round, child-like face. Its eyes are sloped and cat-like where they sit under a shock of red hair and Lay can't help but think he looks remarkably fey. Lay can’t see the rest of him – it’s hidden behind Bronwyn – all that shows is one small, delicate hand that strokes Bronwyn’s nose. It doesn't seem like the hand of a hunter.

In fact, this human doesn’t look dangerous at all.

He summons the power stored in his necklace and casts a quick amplification spell to hear what it is the human is pouring in Bronwyn's ear. He knows that appearances can be deceiving and while this human may seem harmless, who knows what kind of lies it could be feeding his unicorn.

The words blur together and then swim into focus.

“…arrived in the city with nothing but his scroll of beautiful words. He tried to buy food and lodging but the people only wanted gold, they didn’t want any of his imagery or poetry so the man ended up begging on the street.”

It’s a story.

Lay can’t quite believe what he’s hearing. Maybe he really was wrong to judge this human because he really can’t see how a story can be harmful. Judging by the way he can see Bronwyn’s ears flicking from his hiding place, it certainly seems that she’s enjoying it.

Deciding to reserve judgement for now, Lay settles himself into the hollow of the tree he’s hiding in and listens.

“One day, the man heard a proclamation from the palace. The King had lost his ability to cry and was paying a fine sum of gold to whomever might be able to cure him of his affliction. Immediately the wordsmith sets off for the palace. At first the guards won’t let him in, so wretched was his appearance, but his quick wit soon persuaded them to let him pass.

In his audience with the King the man pulls out his scroll and tells a tale of woe and love, of hearbreak and revenge. So skilfully does he weave his words that he is not halfway through his tale before the King jumps up, tears streaming down his face.

“Stop!” The King cries. “You have done what I had believed impossible, Sir, cured me of my ills. The gold is yours, my friend.”

“You can keep your gold, majesty.” The wordsmith replies. “But if I could ask of you another boon?”

“Ask, friend, and you shall receive.”

The man asked for a place in the King’s court, a full time story teller for the King and his companions, and the King was only too happy to agree.

And that is the story of the first bard.” The human concludes.

Yixing is slightly disappointed that the tale is over as he hears the human laughing and making his apologies to Bronwyn, telling her he’ll come again to tell her stories tomorrow. He gets up from the hollow and peers round the trunk.

Lay watches the human affectionately say his goodbyes and leave before coming out from behind his tree. Bronwyn gives a very unimpressed snort as he comes up to her and places his hand on her flank, as if to say ‘I knew you were there’. Lay gives her a very unimpressed look back as he picks up and pockets a strand of red hair that had got caught in her mane.

“None of that.” He says sternly. “Do you know how worried I was? I thought something had happened to you.”

Bronwyn bows her head sheepishly.

“Yes, well.” Yixing huffs. “Let me know next time. I’m too young to have a heart attack.”

The unicorn nudges his head with her nose and gives him a baleful look.

Lay rolls his eyes. “I’m not mad at you, you silly animal. Just worried. Now let’s get back to the other side of the stream before Lord Suho comes back from his ride. I don’t want him to think I’ve lost you.”

Xxx

The next day Lay resolves to go back to glade to see the human again. There’s something about him that Lay can’t stop thinking about – how could a human have become friends with Bronwyn so quickly? What is it about the little human that has drawn her in?

He presses the light red hair he picked off the unicorn when he was brushing her to the stone that hangs around his neck and calls on the power Lu Han so graciously gave him. A small beam of light appears from the stone that shines off into the forest and silently Lay beings to walk in its direction.

The light leads him back to the brook, the divider between their two worlds. Lay is reluctant to step out of the shelter of the tree line as he can see the human on the other bank and he’s not quite ready to meet them yet. He feels that he should trust Bronwyn’s judgement. She is far older and wiser than he. However his heart is young and stubborn and mistrustful and he cannot bring himself to write the human off as harmless yet.

Shaking off his thoughts, Lay turns his attention back to the human. He spies a pair of leggings placed out in the sun to dry and a pair of shoes. The human’s legs are short, pale and skinny and they flash through the air as it throws itself to the ground and then bounces back up. Lay has never seen anything like it.

It is fascinating. The human keeps laughing and smiling to itself as it throws itself around and Lay wonders with awe at how child-like and innocent it seems to be amused by such basic things as falling over and getting back up again.

Lay doesn’t know how long he sits there watching the human. The joy on its face is startling and beautiful and he can barely tear his eyes away. He feels like maybe he is starting to understand what drew Bronwyn to this small man and he feels sheepish and stupid for doubting her. He’ll apologise next time he sees her.

The light is beginning to dim in the glade and Lay curses under his breath. He’s lost track of time and he will surely be missed from his duties. He steals one last glimpse of the red-headed human before reluctantly starting to head back to the glades that make up the faerie court.

 _Tomorrow._ He promises himself. _Tomorrow he will introduce himself, and see that radiant smile up close._

xxx

Minseok is resting in the glade with his unicorn when a man walks into the glade and places a hand on the unicorn’s side, causing it to whinny. The noise startles Minseok. He’d been so engrossed in his berry picking he simply hadn’t heard the man coming and it makes him jump.

“Hello.” The man says, noting Minseok’s surprise. “I’m sorry to disturb your…” He glances at the juice dripping between the cracks in Minseok’s fist. “Foraging, but I really wanted to meet you. It takes someone special for Bronwyn to show herself.” The man smiles warmly. “I couldn’t help but be intrigued.”

Minseok’s eyes flicker to the hand the stranger has rested on the unicorn’s neck. He’s immediately wary because this man is not a man at all. This man is a faerie. Who else could touch a unicorn that freely?

He says nothing. All he knows about faeries is what Jongdae has sung him in his epics, and those say faeries are not to be messed with. There were the odd tales of unbelievable generosity but they were far outweighed by those of equally unbelievable cruelty and Minseok would rather not turn into one of Jongdae’s ballads. Maybe if he does nothing the creature will get bored and leave him alone.

“May I stay?” It presses. “We don’t have to talk, but I would like to spend some time with you, if you’d let me.”

Minseok hesitates. What would be the correct answer here? Which answer is safest? It’s a game he used to play at his old circus. If the creature is refused, will he punish Minseok or will he leave him in peace? If Minseok accepts, will the creature trick him or are its motives not fuelled by the need to deceive and hurt?

There’s no clear answer. In Jongdae’s tales the faeries were said to be mercurial, temperamental creatures just as liable to praise you one day and then the next scorn you for committing the same action. Minseok can’t win.

Minseok thinks of Jongdae. How he would die to have this story to tell – one of unicorns and faerie meetings – and to sing it for all to hear. It might not be an epic, but it’s something. Something that’s only Jongdae’s. Minseok swallows back his fear and apprehension.

“You can stay.” Minseok says, praying that he doesn’t regret this later.

The faerie looks surprised for a second – as if he hadn’t expected Minseok to agree – but then a look of such joy passes across its features that his face almost seems to radiate light. Minseok blinks. He’s never seen a man so beautiful. As soon as he thinks it he realises how stupid it sounds. Of course it’s beautiful, it’s a faerie. He’s never heard tell of an average-looking one in all of Jongdae’s tales so he shouldn’t be surprised now.

The creature slides its hand off the unicorn’s neck and cautiously makes its way over to Minseok, making sure to keep a good distance between them. It’s almost as if it expects Minseok to bolt. It reminds him of how Minseok acted the second time he met the unicorn and it’s surprisingly cute. It gestures to Minseok’s fist.

“May I see?” It asks.

Wordlessly Minseok uncurls his fingers. A bluish pulp sits in the centre of his palm. The faerie tilts his head to the side and hums thoughtfully, but says no more.

“Do you know what it is?” Minseok asks timidly.

“It’s hard to tell just from looking at this.” The creature says teasingly and Minseok feels the tips of his ears start to burn. “Did you get it from this bush?”

“Yes.” He mutters, embarrassed.

The faerie hums again and looks thoughtful. “I’m not an expert, but I think it’s a Juneberry.”

“A Juneberry?” Minseok repeats.

It nods. “They’re one of the blue jays’ favourites.”

“I know.” Minseok blurts out. “They eat this one more than any of the others, even though there’s not as many.”

The creature looks surprised and pleased. Its mouth stretches into a warm smile and Minseok notes the dimple that appears in the corner of his cheek. It looks so innocent. Minseok can hardly see the correlation between the stories Jongdae has told him and what he has seated in front of him but it’s not enough to make him feel completely safe yet. It’s hard to tell a person’s nature in one short meeting. There’s too much they can hide.

“Have you tried one?” The faerie asks Minseok, head tilted to the side. Minseok shakes his head warily.

“I wasn’t sure whether they were poisonous or not.” He says.  
“Wise  
.” The creature nods its head sagely. “They’re not, but raw they do give any animal without wings a rather terrible belly-ache. If you had eaten it I would have suggested taking mint and chalk to help ease it, but as you haven’t I will leave you be.”

Minseok stifles the urge to raise one of his eyebrows in amusement, because the faerie had literally just told him what he would have said anyway.

“They make a delicious jam though.” It continues, still smiling its pretty, disarming smile.

They fall into silence once again, but this time it feels warm and companionable.

“I haven’t told you my name.” It says, breaking the silence. “I can’t believe it. I was about to ask you yours when I realised I hadn’t told you mine. Of course you wouldn’t tell me yours!”

It looks so embarrassed and upset Minseok starts to feel embarrassed himself.

“Doesn’t matter.” He mumbles awkwardly.

The faerie scrambles up from the floor and gives Minseok a ninety degree bow. “I’m Lay.” It says.

Minsoek’s cheeks burn fiercely. No-one has ever bowed so low to him before and it feels so wrong in this situation. This is a faerie, bowing to him, to Minseok. He jumps up to follow suit.

“I’m Minseok,” he says, bowing low. “It’s nice to meet you, Lay.” The name sits strangely on his tongue. It doesn’t feel or sound like any name he’s heard before.

“It’s very nice to meet you too, Minseok.” Lay smiles broadly, teeth flashing. “I hope we’ll meet again soon.”

Surprised, Minseok finds himself nodding. He had actually not minded his time spent today with the faerie, but he never would have imagined that it would want to see him again.

“I must get back.” Lay says. “Goodbye for now, Minseok.”

“Goodbye Lay.”

Lay continues waving at Minseok until he has disappeared into the undergrowth. Minseok sighs. He doesn’t know what he’s got himself into with this thing, but he hopes it turns out okay.

Xxx

Minseok returns to the circus that afternoon in a daze. He keeps spacing off and running into things and while it’s not as bad as the first time he saw the unicorn it’s still obvious to anyone with eyes that he’s not with it.

“Are you okay?” Jongdae fusses in between sets. “You’re even more out of it than usual.”

“Went to the woods again.” Minseok replies absently.

“Did you see it again?” Jongdae hisses.

Minseok sees Baekhyun enter the tent out of the corner of his eye. “Later.” He whispers.

Xxx

Later turns out to be much later. Jongdae keeps getting called back for encores and while Minseok is very pleased for him, the pressure of waiting with his news is driving him mad. When they are finally released from the big top he can’t even wait until they’re safely back in their tent. He looks over his shoulder to see if anyone is around and then leans into Jongdae’s ear as they head back to their sleeping quarters.

“The unicorn is real.” Minseok whispers excitedly. “I saw it and touched it and that’s not all. I met a _faerie_.”

“Are you serious?” Jongdae’s eyes shine black and cat-like in the gloom. “They _exist?_ ”

Minseok lets out a short, bark-like laugh. “Either that or I’m really, really insane.”

“You’re not insane.” Jongdae says immediately. “There’s got to be a reason for all these stories and tales, Minseok, there’s got to be. Just because not many people have seen the things you have that doesn’t make you crazy. The thing that makes you crazy is deciding it would be a good idea to keep in with this lot – Chanyeol nearly set my hair on fire today.”

Minseok smiles. It was pretty funny to see, Chanyeol’s limbs waving around and everyone trying desperately to duck under the torches he had in his hands.

“You should be careful though.” Jongdae continues, uncharacteristically serious for once. “I’ve told you all the stories I know and the faeries in those stories are not to be messed with.”

“I know. I thought about that too. This one seems different though.” Minseok confesses.

Jongdae doesn’t look convinced. “Just promise me you’ll be careful and we’ll talk no more about it. I’m your best friend, not your mother and dresses really do not suit me.” He says lightly.

“Deal.” Minseok grins.

Xxx

Bronwyn, as Lay calls her, enjoys being petted and stroked very much. It makes Minseok amused to see her acting like a giant cat, batting his hand with her nose to get him to stroke up and over ears. He’s sitting in the glade again, happily stroking the side of Bronwyn’s neck, when Lay wanders in for the second time. He’s very obviously trying to be obvious, which amuses Minseok, as he approaches Minseok directly and sits down very plainly in front of him. Lay is close enough to stroke Bronwyn’s nose but equally far away that Minseok doesn’t feel crowded. Minseok appreciates that space.

“May I sit with you?” Lay says.

“You’ve already sat down.” Minseok replies, amused. For a second he’s afraid he’s offended the faerie but it simply cocks its head.

“So I have.” Lay smiles. “I assume this means I can stay?”

“If Bronwyn trusts you I believe that you must be okay. She’s a good judge of character.” Minseok strokes down the unicorn’s muzzle.

“You’re only saying that because she likes you.” Lay teases.

Minseok holds up his hands. “Guilty as charged.”

They both share a laugh at that and then a companionable silence falls.

“Let’s get to know each other.” Minseok says suddenly.

Lay looks amused. “Okay. What do you want to know?”

“What’s your favourite place in the whole world?”

A flash of surprise flickers over Lay’s face but as soon as it’s there it’s gone. He taps his chin as he thinks.

“Probably with the unicorns.” He says finally.

Minseok laughs. “That’s not a place!”

“I know it’s not a place, but it’s true! They have this kind of peace about them, an aura that makes any place better and brighter and I love that.” Lay says warmly. “What about you?”

Minseok hums thoughtfully. "Probably the circus. This circus."

"That's not a place either." Lay points out cheekily.

His objection is ignored. “Best friend.” Minseok says.

“Lu Han. He makes the flowers bloom and he hates it. He might have a pretty face, but it really doesn’t fit with his personality. You?”

“Jongdae. He’s a bard. Refuses to sing anything he deems beneath him though so we have to get Baekhyun to do those.” Minseok says conspiratorially.

“Baekhyun? Another friend of yours?”

“From the circus. He’s… very loud.”

“Ah.”

“Yes.”

“Favourite tree.” Lay asks.

“I… don’t have one?” Minseok says sheepishly.

Lay gasps. “How can you not have a favourite tree?” He puts his hand to his chest exaggeratedly. “All this time spent in the forest Kim Minseok and you’ve not even bothered to pick out a favourite.” Lay tsks. “Shame on you.”

Minseok shrugs and grins. “As long as I can climb them, I like them.”

Lay laughs. “Fair enough.”

They spend the rest of the morning in a similar vein, firing questions back and forth as they pick berries or wander aimlessly. Minseok learns that Lay doesn’t eat meat, that finding mushrooms is not as easy as it looks, and that Lay has a wicked sense of humour. In turn, Lay finds out that Minseok was originally one of seven brothers (Minseok being the seventh), that all his socks have holes in and that Minseok has a rather decent singing voice. It’s a morning spent very happily and neither of them want it to end.

Minseok catches a glimpse of the sky through the canopy and curses because the sun is already high in the sky and it's getting late if he wants to sneak back in unnoticed. He doesn't want a repeat of the first time he came back in late. A worried Byun Baekhyun is a scary Byun Baekhyun.

"I've got to go." He says reluctantly.

Lay pouts. "10 more minutes?" He looks at Minseok with a hopeful face that reminds Minseok of a puppy.

"It's late already." Minseok says regretfully. "Besides, don't you have stuff to do to? Unicorns to brush, that kind of thing?"

"Oh." Lay has the face he has on when he remembers something he's forgotten. "I forgot you don't know."

"Don't know what?" Minseok is curious.

Lay shrugs sheepishly. "Time... Isn't exactly the same across the brook.”

"What?"

"Yes. Um, an hour here is about twelve minutes there?"

This doesn’t really compute for Minseok. Time goes faster in the human world than the faerie world so…

"Wait, so how old are you? You look like you're about the same as me but you're not 24, are you?" Minseok wonders aloud.

"You're half right. I'm twenty three, so in human years I’m over a hundred?" Yixing doesn’t really sound very sure but Minseok’s brain had short-circuited at the word ‘hundred’ so he doesn’t notice any of that.

Minseok just stares at Lay. And stares. And stares some more.

“You’re over a hundred?” He says in disbelief.

“In human years.” Yixing confirms. “But I’ve only experienced twenty three years of living-“

“I should have been calling you ajusshi.” Minseok cuts in, stunned.

Yixing winces. “Please don’t. I’m really only twenty three.”

Suddenly the suns dips behind a cloud and the light in the glade dims and Minseok remembers why they were having this conversation in the first place.

“Oh shit.” Minseok exclaims. “It’s so late, I really have to go.” He points a finger at Yixing as he hastily backs out of the clearing. “You’re not getting out of explaining this to me though, ajusshi.”

“I don’t understand it myself! And don’t call me that!” Yixing yells after him.

“Don’t care!” Yixing hears Minseok yell back and he smiles. If that means there’ll be a next time, he’ll even attempt to ask Lu Han and find out why.

Xxx

From that day on, Minseok finds himself spending more and more time with Lay. He’s really easy to spend time with – gentle and easygoing with a surprisingly sharp sense of humour that Minseok appreciates.

He talks openly and freely with Minseok about everything. He talks especially about his unicorns. It turns out he’s some kind of faerie stable boy charged with looking after them so he spends a lot of time with them. He has names for all of them and when he talks about them his eyes light up and his hands start waving which Minseok finds beyond cute. The more he gets to know Lay the harder he finds it to reconcile him with the image of faeries in Jongdae’s tales. The more he gets to know him, the more he forgets to be cautious.

Lay teaches him all sorts of things too – like how to track wild animals by their scent, their fur, their footprints. At first Minseok is not very good at it – he tends to step on things and frighten the animals, but as soon as he stops thinking about his tumbling instincts seem to kick in. Before long he finds himself spending the time before Lay and the unicorn make their appearance tracking rabbits and birds through the forests with ease. He never hunts them. He can’t bring himself to harm anything.

In return he offers to teach Lay how to tumble and they spend many afternoons on the mossy riverbank trying out all the different formations Minseok knows. Despite the strain (for tumbling is not easy, especially when you’re trying to guide someone else into position) neither of them seem to tire of it. Sometimes when Minseok manages to sneak away earlier than expected he’s greeted by the sight of Lay stumbling around the glade after attempting a cartwheel and making himself dizzy – he never tells Lay he’s there, just sneaks in and watches for a while

Minseok never wants the summer to end.

Xxx

Minseok is late to the glade today. He’d been exhausted after he’d had to cover for Tao and his unexpected sprained wrist and had slept late. He’s really hoping that Lay hasn’t got bored and left already. As he gets nearer to the glade he can hear the sound of something. At first he thought it was the wind moving through the trees, but now he gets closer it sharpens into the sound of singing. Minseok creeps silently towards the noise, hoping he doesn’t startle whoever it is into stopping.

He peers through the trees and sees Lay’s back to him. He’s singing as he brushes Bronwyn’s mane and a sweet melody fills the air – it isn’t soaring and trilling like Jongdae’s voice, more rough and lower in tone, but Minseok likes it nonetheless. It’s soothing and soft and pleasant.

Using the skills Lay taught him to move silently Minseok creeps up on them both.

“You have a beautiful voice.”

Lay gives a start. “Oh, Minseok! You frightened the life out of me.” He grips the comb tightly in his hand. Minseok grins unapologetically.

“You should sing more often.” Minseok says honestly.

Lay laughs Minseok’s compliment off but Minseok doesn’t like the way he does – it feels self-deprecating and bitter.

"You haven't heard Kyungsoo sing yet. His voice is beautiful – like ripples over a still lake. Lu Han too – his voice is like the chiming of bells." Lay says wistfully.

Minseok disagrees.

“Maybe your voice doesn't sound like a stream or bells or whatever but that doesn't mean it's not beautiful. Just because two things aren't the same doesn't mean that both can't be beautiful." Minseok says earnestly. “You should hear Baekhyun and Jongdae. Their voices are so different that even if I had to, I couldn’t choose one over the other.” He pauses and grins. “Don’t tell Jongdae I said that though.”

This draws a weak smile from Lay, but it’s clear he doesn’t believe Minseok.

“You don’t think I know what I’m talking about?” Minseok says teasingly. “Who do you think taught Jongdae to sing?”

Lay’s smile becomes stronger and he ducks his face, both pleased and embarrassed. Minseok stands in front of him and bends backwards until he can see Lay’s face and Lay can see his. It makes Lay giggle.

“Hey.”Minseok says, grinning. “Could you teach me that song?”

Lay places his hands on Minseok’s shoulders and pushes him up to standing. His hands linger a second longer than they should. “I think I could.” He grins back.


	3. Hourglass turns [3/3]

They meet the next day at the edge of the forest. Yixing lingers on the fringe of the canopy, peering out at the blue sky. It seems menacing. It's so big and endless and deep and looking at it for too long makes Yixing's head spin.

Yixing hasn't been out of the forest for twenty years and he'd almost forgotten what unbroken sky looks like. Luckily Minseok is very understand and doesn't mention it. He simply grins excitedly and takes Yixing by the hand. His palm is warm and calloused in Yixing's and Yixing can feel his anxiety receeding immediately.

“Would you like to see where you’ll be staying?” Minseok asks.

Yixing nods.

Minseok leads him by the hand out of the forest and Yixing lets him. His heart is beating wildly. Everything is just so... Open. It's strange not to be hemmed in by trees on all sides and even the light out here is different - brighter, somehow everything looks more red, the light lacking the green filter of the leaves. Minseok's hair practically glows.

They weave through the crates and cages at the edge of the circus. Yixing doesn’t see much of it, gaze firmly fixed on the back of Minseok’s neck to avoid having to look up and see the sky looming above him, giant and blue and endless. Shortly they arrive at a slightly worn looking tent. It must at one point have been bright and vibrant but the colours have now faded almost to brown and the ropes are fraying in places.

“It may not look like much,” Minseok says, “but it’s home.”

He pushes aside the tent flap and tugs Yixing inside. It’s dark and small, but Yixing feels much safer without the oppressive weight of the sky bearing down on him. Slowly his eyes acclimatise to the gloom and he can see two pallet beds side by side and a couple of trunks. The tent is otherwise bare.

“You’ll have my bed.” Minseok assures him. “I’ve shared with Jongdae more times than I can count. He won’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” Yixing worries his bottom lip. “I could sleep on the floor.”

Minseok shakes his head. “It’s fine. Do you want to leave your stuff here and we’ll see if anyone’s around the big top? Jongdae’s up and about and so should Tao be.”

“Sounds good.” Yixing says, putting his bag down on the right hand bed before turning back to Minseok.

“Let’s go then.” Minseok holds out his hand for Yixing to take, a silent gesture of comfort that Yixing greatly appreciates.

They find Tao first, hanging about by the mess tent. At first Yixing tucks in behind Minseok a bit more because this man looks tall and scary, but then Tao spots him and squeals.

"Is this Yixing?" He asks Minseok, practically vibrating on the spot. "He's so cute!"

Immediately Yixing's eyes widen. He scuttles out from behind Minseok and bows deeply, just as he had the first time he'd met Minseok.

"Hello, I'm Yixing." He mumbles. Still slightly intimidated by Tao, but more due to the pitch of his voice than his appearance now.

"Oh Lord." Tao squeals. "So cute!"

The next ten minutes are pretty much a loop of Yixing doing or saying something and Tao squealing like a pre-pubescent girl about how cute he is. Yixing seems to take it in his stride, thankfully, even if he does whisper to Minseok later that he wasn't sure if his eardrums would survive much longer.

Jongdae wanders into the tent a couple of minutes after Tao calmed down enough to hold a normal conversation.

"Oh, hi." He says. "You must be Yixing."

He bows and Minseok is proud that he's acting at least somewhat normally, unlike Tao. At least one of his friends will be able to give a decent first impression - one that won't permanently scar Yixing. Minseok doesn't have great hopes for Chanyeol or Baekhyun.

Yixing bows lowly. "Yes. You must be Jongdae. Minseok talks about you a lot."

Jongdae side-eyes Minseok. "Oh, has he now? All of it terrible, I hope." He gives Yixing a Cheshire cat grin.

Yixing laughs. "Sadly, no." He shrugs and returns Jongdae's grin. "I'm more interested in what dirt you have on him, anyway."

"Hey!" Minseok interjects. "This is not allowed."

Jongdae throws his arm round Yixing's shoulders as Yixing does his best to look intimidating. (It doesn't work very well.)

"Who says?" Jongdae challenges.

"I say!" Minseok squeaks. "I say! As the mutual friend I say this is not allowed!"

Jongdae gives Yixing a conspiratorial glance. Yixing returns it and suddenly Minseok is very, very afraid.

"I'd say Jongdae and I are pretty good friends. You've told me so much about him he might as well be my best friend." Yixing says thoughtfully.

"And I won't even get started on how much you've waxed on about Yixing." Jongdae adds.

Minseok groans. They both snicker. Tao watches the whole exchange amusedly but never once steps in to help Minsoek. _Traitor._ Minseok thinks.

"This is terible." He laments. "I never should have introduced you two. I should have just hidden and kept Yixing to myself all week."

"Now you know how I felt when you and Lu Han had your football match." Yixing says smugly.

At that moment Chanyeol and Baekhyun walk through the door, bickering playfully as ever.

"Oh." They say in unison. "New guy."

"God." Jongin curses softly. "That never gets any less creepy."

As expected, Yixing is somewhat overwhelmed by Baekhyun and Chanyeol, even with Minseok and Tao attempting to referee. Baekhyun keeps peppering him with questions that he does his best to answer while Chanyeol is just _loud_. Minseok sees Yixing flinch a couple of times when Chanyeol has let out one of his big, booming laughs, and has had to stifle a giggle himself.

Overall though, everyone seems to love Yixing, just as Minseok had expected they would. There's nobody on this planet who could not like Yixing. No one. Minseok wonders if this is Yixing's own special breed of magic.

He thinks to himself, _It may not be faerie magic, but it's a thousand times more powerful._

Xxx

The next week passes in a daze of happiness and laughter. It’s not all fun and games, Minseok still needs to perform and Yixing has to keep up the pretence and help with the horses, but Minseok thinks it’s the happiest week of his life.

He’s trying so hard not to get ahead of himself but sometimes he catches Yixing doing things and the surge of affection is so great he thinks he might die if Yixing gets any more perfect. He wants to have Yixing here with his family for longer than a week. He wants Yixing to stay with him forever.

The other day he’d caught Jongdae and Yixing sitting backstage waiting for the rehearsal of their new routines and schedule. They had been thick as thieves, whispering to each other and giggling, and when Minseok had edged closer he could make out snippets of songs interweaved with the conversation. They hadn’t been great ballads or epics, just simple nursery rhymes but their voices mixed together strongly and surely and it had been more beautiful than all of the so-called classics Minseok had heard because it was his best friend and his Yixing.

Unbidden, thoughts of Yixing performing with them rise in his mind. Yixing singing with Jongdae, tumbling with Minseok and maybe even teaching them some more of the faerie dances.

That had also been a beautiful night. They’d been sat up after the show talking and laughing, all six of them, when Baekhyun and Chanyeol had got it into their heads that Yixing owed them a performance, seeing as he was allowed to watch backstage for free.

Minseok had been tempted to point out that seeing as Yixing was looking after the horses it wasn’t really ‘for free’ at all, but he too had wanted to watch Yixing and so had kept mum. It was worth it, even for the look of betrayal Yixing had sent him as they had ushered him into the centre of the circle.

“I’m going to show you a dance from my home town.” Yixing had said, all blushing and shy. Minseok had had to resist the urge to gather him up and squeeze the life out of him, he was so cute.

Then, as if by magic, Yixing’s demeanour had done switched completely. Power oozes from every pore as he twists and rolls his body in time to a beat only he can hear. Minseok is dumbstruck. His mouth is dry and it’s really hard to swallow all of a sudden.

“Dang!” Jongdae had shouted over Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s obnoxious wolf whistles. “The boy can move!”

Yixing looks slightly overwhelmed by their reaction. As soon as he’s finished they’re all over him, wooping and patting him on the back and Minseok knows it’s very, very different from what he’s used to back at the faerie court. But Minseok thinks that’s a good thing for Yixing. He deserves all the praise his friends heap on him and more.

It’s times like this when Minseok really thinks that Yixing staying will work. It’s like a vision of a life he could have and as Yixing grins at him from under the surrounding arms of Minseok’s friends, Minseok allows himself to believe that Yixing can see himself here too.

Xxx

The end of the week comes too fast for both of them and as it draws near Minseok is starting to realise exactly how much he wants Yixing to stay. How desperately he wants to spend the rest of his life by Yixing’s side. How earnestly he wants to share every part of himself with Yixing and in return learn everything there is to know about Yixing. The desire is honestly so strong that it’s overwhelming sometimes, and almost painful tug in his chest.

He can’t stop himself daydreaming about what their shared life would be like if Yixing stayed either. Travelling together with the circus, showing Yixing all the places he hasn’t had a chance to see. Playing with Jongdae and Tao and Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Maybe Yixing could get his own place in the show – his dancing is more that good enough for that – and maybe they’d even get their own routine together one day.

But he shouldn’t get ahead of himself. Yixing hasn’t agreed to stay yet.

There’s an anxious burning in Minseok’s chest because Yixing is so hard to read. One minute Minseok thinks he’s happy to be here at the circus, the next minute he finds Yixing staring wistfully out into the direction of the tree line.

Which leads them to where they are now – standing on the edge of the tree line, the distance between them only a couple of feet, but it feels like a mile. Minseok’s heart sinks because he can feel Yixing’s decision weighing heavy in the air and he knows it’s not going to be the answer Minseok so desperately craves.

“I can’t stay.” Yixing starts. “I wish I could, but I wouldn’t be staying for me. I’d be staying for you.”

 _Aren’t I enough?_ Minseok thinks sadly. _Why can’t I be enough?_

“I like your friends,” Yixing continues, earnest, “and I like it here but these people aren’t my family. I know you don’t like the way some of the faeries treat me but I don’t belong in the human world anymore, Xiumin. I belong in the forest with my family and my unicorns and I can take the bad that comes with that Minnie because I love them, despite their faults – isn’t that what family do?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Minseok tries not to sound too bitter because he knows this is hard on Yixing.

The tears that have been threatening to fall throughout their entire conversation finally spill over and roll down Yixing’s cheeks. Just like everything else, Yixing looks beautiful crying.

“I wish I could have stayed.” Yixing whispers brokenly. “I want so much to be your family.”

“It’s okay.” Minseok says. He’s not sure whether he’s trying to convince himself or Yixing. “It’s okay, Xing. You can’t force yourself to stay, and I wouldn’t want you to.”

A silence falls over them and for the first time in their acquaintance it is stifling, awkward and heavy. Minseok wishes he knew how to make it better, that he had something to say but he doesn’t and the silence drags on, oppressive.

“I have to go now.” Yixing finally breaks the silence. “Lu Han will be worried.”

“Yeah.” Minseok says, trying to flash Yixing a weak smile.

“Will you still meet me tomorrow? Our usual glade?”

“Of course! Our glade, usual time.” Minseok tries not too sound to desperate but he is all too aware that their time is running out.

Yixing looks relieved. “Great.”

He nods at Minseok and Minseok wants to wince at how awkward the whole thing is as Yixing walks into the forest, looking back over his shoulder as he goes. Minseok says nothing, just watches Yixing disappear into the trees trying desperately to ignore how much their parting feels like goodbye.

Xxx

Lu Han knows that Lay was supposed to come by now. He doesn’t know what could have happened. It’s not like Lay to have left for good without saying goodbye, even if the thought that he might of decided to stay with the humans – with his people – keeps swirling around in Lu Han’s head.

He had promised to come straight to Lu Han’s glade at midday but he hadn’t shown up. Lu Han had waited anxiously for an hour before he began to scour the forest for his errant best friend. Yixing hadn’t been in his glade or the unicorn shelter either and Lu Han was beginning to get desperate.

Lay sits on the faerie side of the brook, legs tucked up to his chest and staring forlornly over to the over side. His cheeks are free of tear tracks, but when Lu Han calls his name and he turns Lu Han can see them threatening to spill out.

“Oh, baby.” Lu Han wraps his arms around Lay and rocks him gently. The tears overflow and Lay’s body is wracked with sobs. Lu Han just holds him until they subside and Lay is ready to talk.

“I loved it, Lu. I loved his friends, I loved being with the horses and I loved being with Minseok but I just couldn’t stay. I thought of the unicorns and you and all the others and I just couldn’t do it.” Lay says miserably. “He’s leaving in a week and I had to tell him I couldn’t go with him.”

“Am I a terrible being if I said I’m glad?” Lu Han whispers. “I would have missed you, unicorn baby.”

Lay sob-snorts. “You’re a terrible being whether you said that or not.” He says, but he looks marginally happier.

An idea hits Lu Han like a falling tree. “If you can’t go there, he could come here.” He ventures.

“How could he? He’s not a child anymore Lu. They won’t accept him.”

“I don’t know the exact rules. You’d have to speak to Suho for that.” Lu Han say gently. “But if there’s even the slightest chance, don’t you think it’s worth exploring?”

The light starts to filter back into Lay’s eyes and Lu Han is relieved. It hurts to see his friend so broken.

“Can you come with me?” Lay looks up at Lu Han with bright, pleading eyes.

Lu Han shakes his head. “I’m sorry Lay. I can walk you there, but I can’t stay. I should have been with the cyclamens and the dogs-tooth violets today and I can’t put it off any longer. The bees are getting hungry.”

Lay clambers up from the bank and stretches out his hand. “I understand.” He says. “Let’s go then, shall we.”

Xxx

Yixing knows Joonmyeon is very busy and that however much he wants to cut in and tell him of the plan he and Lu Han have come up with, he knows he has to wait until Suho is done for the day and Joonmyeon is free to talk to him.

Yixing hates waiting. He’s no good at it. He presses himself up against a tree to try and minimise his nervous ticks and only somewhat succeeds.

“Suho.” Yixing greets him, bowing deeply.

Joonmyeon smiles tiredly. “How many times do I have to tell you, Lay? You may call me Joonmyeon.”

“A few times more, my prince.”

“Alright.” Joonmyeon relents easily. “What can I do for you? I assume this isn’t just about Bronwyn.”

“No, it’s not.” Lay shifts nervously on the balls of his feet. “It’s about Minseok. I mean, Xiumin.”

Joonmyeon tilts his head to the side curiously. “Go on.”

“Is there any way he could stay here? Any way at all.” Lay asks.

Joonmyeon’s face fills up with pity and Lay almost turns away. He doesn’t want to see it. His heart is sinking in his chest, grown leaden with just that one look and he feels stupid for believing there was a chance after all.

“As far as I know the only cases of the court taking in humans are children or those with faerie blood.” Joonmyeon says gently.

“Like me and Jongin.”

Joonmyeon takes Yixing’s hand in his. “I’m sorry Lay.”

Yixing tries to smile but it’s weak and wobbly. “It’s okay. I had to give it a shot though, right?”

They stay there for a moment, Joonmyeon sending comfort through their joined hands and Yixing trying not to cry, until Joonmyeon gives a start.

“Lay, have you spoken with Sehun about this?”Joonmyeon says suddenly.

“No.”

“I think you should. It’s… I’m not promising anything.”Joonmyoen warns him. “But if anyone can tell whether Minseok would be allowed to stay it’s him.”

Yixing feels like gravity has been turned on its head – his heart leaps to his mouth and his stomach jumps. He shouldn’t get his hopes up, he knows, but if there’s any chance at all it’s worth exploring. Joonmyeon sees the expression on Yixing’s face and chuckles.

“Go on.” He says. “I won’t be offended, I know how important Xiumin is to you. Sehun should sulking about in his glade right now – Jongin has dance practice with the master and he’s not allowed to attend, so he should welcome the distraction.”

Yixing stifles a laugh at Joonmyeon’s description. It’s very accurate. He can almost see Sehun’s pouty face in his mind’s eye, grumpy that Jongin has been taken away from him. He gives one last squeeze to Joonmyeon’s hands and pulls away. Joonmyeon smiles serenely.

“I wish you the best of luck my friend.”

Xxx

It’s hard trying not to run to Sehun’s glade. His and Joonmyeon’s are very close together and to the court - a privilege of their lineage Yixing supposes, for his own is quite far out. Not that he minds. In the end Yixing ends up doing a bizarre cross between a skip and a walk and a run because he can’t contain himself. He’s thrumming with nervous energy.

When he reaches the clearing he finds Sehun just as Joonmyeon said he would. He’s sitting leaning up against a tree seemingly engrossed in his book but the pout on his face tells a different story. Yixing tries not to laugh. Sehun is such a brat.

“Hello.” Yixing calls out.

Sehun looks up from his book with a cute confused face and the smiles when he sees who it is. “Xing-hyung! Have you come to save me from mortal boredom?”

“Sehun, I need your help.”

“Hyung?” Sehun’s expression is soft and worried and Yixing feels a rush of affection for this bratty kid.

“Can you tell me if Minseok has any faerie blood? Any at all?”

“There’s definitely a bit of faerie in him somewhere.” Sehun says immediately, looking uncharacteristically serious. “I noticed it the first time I met him.”

“Like Jongin?” Yixing worries his bottom lip.

Sehun shakes his head. “Nowhere near as much. If I had to guess I’d say it was his great grandparent, his great-great grandparent maybe.” He shrugs. “That’s just my guess though.”

Yixing chews on a fingernail anxiously. “Will that be enough? Would the king let him stay here?”

Gently Sehun tugs Lay’s finger out of his mouth. His expression is still soft and warm, an expression Yixing has only see directed at Jongin before.

“Uncle accepted you with none, didn’t he?”

“I was three.”Lay reminds him. “That’s different.”

Sehun shrugs. “Minseok-hyung looks three.”

Lay scowls. “Go and bother Jongin.”

“Can’t.” Sehun pouts. “And I’ll tell him you said that.”

“Brat.” Yixing smiles fondly.

Sehun kisses Lay on the cheek. “I hope it works out for you Xing.” He says softly.

“Thank you, Xun.” Yixing pulls Sehun’s head down and stands up on his toes to press a kiss to Sehun’s forehead. “I hope so too.”

Xxx

Yixing can barely sit still the next time he sees Minseok. They’re trying to collect berries – Minseok has decided he wants to make juneberry jam – but anxiety makes Yixing clumsy and he’s dropping more than he’s putting in their basket. He can’t stand it. He can’t wait to tell Minseok, but he doesn’t want to scare him.

“Sehun says you might have faerie blood in you.” Yixing mentions casually.

Minseok laughs. “I think I’d know if one of my parents was a faerie.”

Yixing shrugs, trying not to show how his hands are shaking. “Sehun’s good at this kind of stuff though – Lu Han likes to joke that it’s the only thing he is good at. He knew Jongin was a half-blood before anyone else, even Jongin. He just felt it.”

It’s Minseok’s turn to shrug. “If you say so.”

“It means you could say here.” Yixing says quietly. “If you wanted to, that is. The king would have the final say, but there’s a chance he’d agree and you could stay here.” With me. “I haven’t asked yet. I didn’t want to assume… I wanted to make sure you wanted to.”

It’s during his speech that Minseok finally turns to look at him. His expression is wide eyed and frightened and Yixing feels a cold stab in his stomach. It’s not a promising look.

Minseok releases a shaky breath. “Wow, Xing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be, I just… I’d need time to think about it.” Minseok gives Yixing a strained smile that Yixing returns equally forced.

“Of course.” He says.

They sit in silence for a while. Both of them want to say something to break it but neither know what to say.

“You should ask.” Minseok says finally, not looking at Yixing. “I can’t think about this without knowing whether it’s really an option or not.”

Yixing brightens considerably. At least Minseok was considering it.

“The King… He wanted to meet you before he could decide. I could ask Joonmyeon to pull a few strings for us, we could probably see him tomorrow.” He offers, trying not to seem too enthusiastic.

Minseok nods absentmindedly. “My tomorrow or your tomorrow?”

“Yours. We could meet here normal time and then go.”

Minseok nods again, but Yixing can tell his mind is elsewhere. Yixing doesn’t blame him. He was the same when Minseok first proposed his offer and he knows that Minseok will need time to let it sink in.

He reaches over and snatches the basket out of Minseok’s hands. “Let’s just concentrate on the juneberries for now.” He says, forcedly cheerful. “Whatever happens, at least that way you’ll have some jam and won’t have to fight everyone for the marmalade again.”

Minseok nods again and they continue to pick in silence, Yixing’s proposal weighing heavy on both their minds.

Xxx

Waiting for their audience with the king is one of the most terrifying moments of Yixing’s life; his palms are clammy and there’s a sheen of sweat that’s broken out on his brow. Minseok doesn’t look any better. There’s a slight green tinge to his face which really clashes with his hair. He’s been this way since they met at the glade in the morning. Yixing wonders if he’s slept.

“I feel I’m about to throw up.” Minseok mutters.

Yixing slips his hand into Minseok's, hoping he won’t mind how moist they are.

“We’re so ridiculous.” Yixing says. “The worst he can say is no, and here we are like we’re about to be sent to die.”

Minseok doesn't reply. He's afraid something ridiculous and dramatic is going to come out of his mouth like the lines the princes say in Jongdae's ballads. Something he's not ready to say. Then, in that instant, a messenger spears and waves them through. Minseok’s not sure whether he’s grateful for the intrusion or whether he’d rather go back to waiting.

The royal glade is far less impressive than he was expecting. The King sits on a throne of moss and branches in the centre and the trees are covered in chains of flowers and coloured leaves. The light streams through the opening in the canopy in a shaft that surrounds him and makes him glow with an ethereal quality. Joonmyeon and Sehun already stand in the glade, Joonmyeon closer to his father, and Minseok is struck by the resemblance. The king is like an older, taller version of Joonmyeon.

“State your petition.” The King demands.

Yixing stands silent. His grip on Minseok’s hand becomes tight almost to the point of pain but he stays standing tall. Joonmyeon steps forward as planned.

"Oh Lord, I would ask that you allow the human mortal, Minseok to stay with us in our world."

“He is of age.” The King says firmly. “You know our laws.”

“Yes, my liege,” Joonmyeon continues, undeterred. “But I have reason to believe this human has faerie blood.”

The King raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment one way or the other, merely waits for Joonmyeon to continue. To the King’s obvious surprise Sehun steps forward.

“If I may be allowed to speak, my lord.” Sehun says, bowing lowly. “I believe that the human Minseok has a fae relative.”

The king narrows his eyes. “Go on.”

He seems displeased with Sehun’s lack of etiquette and Minseok feels Yixing’s hand tremble in his own.

“As you know,” Joonmyeon cuts in smoothly, “Sehun has been shown to be able to detect whether a person has faerie blood – you may recall he was the first to recognise Kai for what he was – and he believes he has found some in Minseok. We do not ask that you accept Sehun’s word as complete proof, we merely ask that the official test be performed.”

The king hums thoughtfully. “The acceptance test? If what Sehun says is true believe it can do no harm. Be warned, however. Even if the boy passes the test it is not a guarantee that he can stay.”

“We understand, my lord, and we expected nothing less.” Joonmyeon demurs.

Satisfied, the king steps down from his thrown in swift, fluid movements and glides over to Minseok. His aura is breathtakingly strong and heavy and Minseok has to try very hard not to flinch under the man’s piercing gaze. His hand reaches out to hover over Minseok’s head and this time he really does flinch, unable to stop his instincts. Luckily the king does not seem offended. He merely waves his hand in an obscure fashion and mutters a few words under his breath.

Immediately the spell weaves around Minseok in blinding coloured swirls. Blues mix with shimmering reds, burnt orange with jade green in a dizzying mix. It does nothing to help Minseok’s nausea . The colours spin faster and faster, joining and separating and merging once again until Minseok’s eye start to hurt and then suddenly everything stops. Minseok almost stumbles. Yixing quickly lets go of his hand and places an arm around his wait to keep Minseok steady.

“You were correct, nephew.” The king says. “He has the blood.”

It’s hard for Minseok to see clearly – the edges of his visions are white and everything is washed out and faded like it’s bathed in one of the spotlights from the circus. He looks down at his hands in wonder. He’s _glowing_.

“Minseok, how did you meet my stable boy?” The king asks.

“I… Bronwyn.” Minseok manages, still overwhelmed from the spell.

“Bronwyn had taken a liking to him, your highness.” Yixing cuts in. “Originally I was worried he was another hunter, and I had resolved to meet him for myself.”

The King scrutinises Minseok from head to toe. Minseok can feel his cheeks getting hot as the king looks him over and is grateful for Yixing’s warm presence at his side. He squeezes the hand at his waist in gratitude.

“You have been given a great gift, human.” The king declares. “There are few among even my own people that the unicorns trust. I must defer to her judgement – if she believes you are worthy of her company and of Yixing’s, then faerie court is less than worthy to accept you.”

“I…” Minseok falters, overwhelmed. Joonmyeon gives him an encouraging nod from behind his father. “I thank you, my lord.”

Yixing beams. “Isn’t this great?” He whispers into Minseok’s ear.

“Yeah.” Minseok whispers back. He sounds uncertain even to his own ears.

Xxx

Minseok doesn’t wait for after their performance to sneak into Jongdae’s bed to talk this time. Instead he grabs Jongdae straight off the set and whisks him to their tent, throwing out some excuse he doesn’t even remember to keep the others off their backs.

“Jong, I need you.” Minseok looks up at his friend fearfully. “Help me. Yixing’s asked me to stay with him. What do I do?”

“What do you do?” Jongdae parrots in disbelief. “Seokie, I can’t tell you that.”

“I know, I know.” Minseok worries his bottom lip as he paces in their tent. “But what do I do?”

“Do you want to stay with him or not?” Jongdae says carefully.

Minseok looks close to tears. “I thought I did! So why aren’t I over the moon that this has happened? Why can’t I just go and be with him and not feel like this?” He grips his hair in frustration. “What’s wrong with me?”

“So tell him you can’t stay.”

“No!” Minseok stammers. “I can’t do that either! It’d hurt him so much if I backed out now.”

“Like you’d be hurting him when he finds out ten years down the line that you regret choosing to stay?” Jongdae points out sharply. Minseok goes silent. “Yeah, I thought so. You can’t be uncertain about this, Min. You have to know, and if you don’t then you need more time.”

“I don’t _have_ any more time! The solstice is tomorrow and then we’ll be leaving.” Minseok yells.

“Then _make_ time, Seok. This isn’t something you can rush.” Jongdae warns. “I’m not just saying that because you’re my best friend and I’ll miss you. I’m saying that because I’m your best friend and I don’t want to see you make the wrong decision.”

Minseok deflates. “I know. I’m sorry I shouted at you.” He runs a hand through his tangled hair. “I think I’m going to go to the big top for a while, do some tumbling to sort my brain out. I don’t think I’ll be getting any sleep tonight.”

“Whatever you decide, Min, I’m behind you, okay?” Jongdae says.

“I know.” Minseok smiles and ducks out of the tent. Jongdae watches him go with a heavy heart. He can’t help feeling that this will be one of the last times he sees his friend.

Xxx

As tradition they meet in their glade. It’s evening, the day having been spent packing for Minseok in preparation for the circus leaving tonight, and the light hangs low in the sky covering the glade with strange elongated shadows.

“Hey.” Yixing says softly. Minseok looks sad, but determined and Yixing feels a coil of dread wind in his gut.

“I can’t stay yet, Xing. I wish I could, but I’m just not ready. I feel so selfish saying this but I need more time. There are so many things I still need to do – I wanted to help Jongdae with his dream – I told you he wanted to be a court bard? And I wanted to teach Tao how to tumble properly.” Minseok’s lower lip trembles. “Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Tao… I’ve only just found a family and I don’t want to miss out on that.”

Yixing scrunches his eyes closed shut. He was expecting this response. He had seen it coming ever since he’d brought it up, but the disappointment doesn’t hurt any less.

“I’m sorry. It’s not that I want to leave you, it’s just…” Minseok breaks off helplessly.

Yixing opens his eyes slowly.

“You’re not ready to leave.” Yixing smiles gently. “It’s okay, Xiumin. I understand. When you asked me to leave I wasn’t ready and I know I won’t ever be. That you’d be willing to stay here with me… It’s enough. I can wait.”

“I don’t know how long I’ll be – it might be a year, it might be ten – but I will promise you this: one day I’ll be back to stay, and then every day after that will be yours.”

“Okay.” Yixing blinks back tears. “Okay. I think I can work with that.”

“And I’ll be here every summer with the circus.”

“I won’t even have time to miss you.” Yixing jokes feebly.

Slowly, as if once again he’s afraid Minseok will bolt, Yixing gathers Minseok close and wraps him in his embrace. He presses his face to Minseok’s hair and breathes in deeply, trying to keep himself from crying. It hurts. Everything hurts.

“Please come back to me.” Yixing whispers.

Minseok’s grip tightens around Yixing’s waist and Yixing feels a wetness against his collarbone.

“I will.” Minseok promises brokenly. He wants to say other things too, the things he didn’t feel like he was ready to say at the Kings glade, things that he thinks Yixing should hear but his throat is tight and the words won’t form. Instead they stand there, bathing in each other’s presence and savouring it ‘til the last light of the solstice fades away.

 

  
_Farewell, but whenever you welcome the hour_

_That awakens the night-song of mirth in your bower,_

_Then think of the friend who once welcom'd it too,_

_And forgot his own griefs to be happy with you._

_His griefs may return, not a hope may remain,_

_Of the few that had brighten'd his pathway of pain,_

_But he ne'er will forget the short vision that threw,_

_It's enchantment around him, while ling'ring with you._

 

_** Thomas Moore ** _  



End file.
